Dare of the week!
by B4nana98
Summary: Katniss, Glimmer, and Clove are the best of friends in modern time, with extreme partying, schoolwork, and DARES, Junior year will be the best year of highschool! What romance will happen? What drama? (Katniss point of view)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know my other story SUCKS! So I decided to wirte a new one! FOr the next chapter I need 5 reviews! ENJOY**

* * *

"Oh my God Katniss! I don't know you stay thin with a meal like that!" That was my best friend clove, her and Johanna came over for the last night of summer.

"Hey! A girl's got to eat! Besides I'm not like you with 3 gallons of ice cream!"

"I was drunk, that doesn't count."

"But it so does, did you forget how drunk you were?" Glimmer asked

"Not drunk enough." I laugh at this and continue on my nachos that basically take up a pizza pan.

"Oh whatever, it's time for truth or dare for this school year." It's our tradition, every week during the school year we come up with a dare they HAVE to do, or they have to pay each friend 50 bucks…. So losing is not an option! We come up with the bets on Sunday, and then they have until Saturday to complete it.

"Alright! I have Katniss this week, and Glimmer has me, which leaves Katniss for Glimmer." We all nod, and Clove goes first.

"Alright Kitty-Kat, I dare you in the first week, to…. Kiss Gale AND Peeta on the lips, ON the same day… in front of each other!"

"Shit. Why did you have to do that? fine…. Um Glimmer, I dare you, to start rumors about Trinkiet sleeping with every employee in the school, females to, and the principle."

"I'm going to get in so much trouble! God…. Ok, Clove…. I dare you to flirt with the teachers, every school day, EVERY teacher. Both male and female."

"OH MY GOD! WHY?" We all laugh at Cloves outrage.

"Ok, now it's time to break into my mom's liquor cabinet that she thinks I don't know about!" WE all laugh and I go get 3 bottles of cupcake flavored vodka, a bottle for each…. Yes! We're in my room, two story house, Prim's at a friend's house, and mom's working…. As usual. I got my license over the summer, so I drive Prim everywhere, my step-dad bought me a car, I hate this Haymitch… yeah that's his name….. he's on a business trip until Next Friday…

"God, we are going to have a bitchy hangover on the first day of school!" Glimmer was right, it's Sunday and we always start on Monday…

"It'll be worth it. Can't wait to see what'll happen this week." Clove takes a swig out of her bottle, and I take one out of mine…. Glimmer follows shortly after.

"Do you think your mom will notice these are gone?" Clove asks

"Nope, she'll be too tired to care; she has a 16 hour surgery in about an hour. She'll be sleeping tomorrow." Clove nods, Mom's a world famous heart surgeon, she didn't even want me and Prim but my dad did, so he raised us, than he died of a heart attack, talk about the irony of being married to a heart surgeon! She shut down and was never home, she met Haymitch and they got married, He's a drunk, but a happy drunk so it's cool.

Once we finish with the vodka we can hardly walk straight, I manage to throw the bottles away, and then I remember playing airplanes in my room, then we talk about our panties, and how hot guys from our school is…. Then it's black….

* * *

When we wake up it's to 3 blaring alarms, louder than an airplane going to war. We all take turns showering and primping for high school, we do each other's makeup, and I put on my favorite white skinny jeans and black knee high boots, and shimmery black top. I grab my turquoise back-pack and see Glimmer in a pink dress that stops mid-thigh with black heels, and a fashion belt around her waist. Clove is wearing her usual blue skinny jeans, converse, and superman V-neck.

In the car Glimmer hands out the Tylenol, while Clove hands out the breath mints. Even with brushing our teeth our breath stinks. "God, we shouldn't have drank last night." Glimmer whines

"Well, we did. And don't forget your dares! You guys got the lighter load this year!" They nod, I'm 16 years old, and have never been kissed…. I'm fucking screwed.

"I am so screwed." Glimmer says

"I'd rather spread rumors than kiss two guys on the same day in front of each other."

"Haha, I have to flirt with the teachers…. This will be an interesting year and it hasn't even started!" We all laugh, and I pull into the school parking lot. It's a high end high school, very pristine, Bitchy girls, Dickheads for guys…. Perfect…

As we walk to our lockers, after some persuading we have our lockers next to each other! I see Gale and Peeta talking about football no doubt, they are best friends. I groan as I look away from Gale's eye contact. "I'm going to kill you Clove."

"I know." She says opening her locker, when I close my locker none other than Finnick Odair the high school Bastard that rules the school is here to flirt.

"Looking good Everdeen, never knew you had that much cleavage to show."

"Fuck off O'dair, nobody wants to hear you flirting, it's sounds like starving kittens."

Finnick put's his hands over his heart as thought I had broken it, "That hurt Everdeen…"

"Good, maybe you'll stay away from me." I walk away and head to my first class, Creative writing with Effie Trinket…. Awesome…. Clove and Glimmer has this class with me, awesome! I get to watch Clove flirt with Effie, this should be good. This class has tables set for 4 instead of desks, glimmer, Clove and I find an empty one in the back, when class starts I see Peeta rush in, we make eye contact and I smile. Dammit he's walking over here, "This seat taken?"

"Nope." I say, he sits down, and I pull out my notebook, and wait for Ms. Trinket to start

Before she starts she goes around to each table, "Time for your stuff Clove." She makes a face as Effie walks over, Clove is great at acting, she visibly looks Trinket up and down.

"Love the blouse Ms. Trinket, it fits you perfectly." Clove is using her flirtatiously sexy voice, and Trinket looks uncomfortable, Glimmer and I stifle laughs as we watch Peeta's face go wide eyed.

"Um, thank you Clove…. Well, I'll just go….. Teach." She walks away and when she leaves the room for "Water" I burst out in laughter, Clove explains what is happening to Peeta, and when Trinket is back I straighten up. I see Gale at the door smiling, I might as well get this over with, I lean over and Kiss Peeta on the lips, then I get up and walk over to Gale, I open the door, and then kiss him on the lips. He looks so confused, when I get back to my desk, Peeta looks very distraught, I see Clove and Glimmer having laughing fits.

Perfect way to start highschool…

* * *

**SO? What do you think? I need ideas for dares! HELP! REVIEW, I'm working on the next chapter right now! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS for the reviews, and for those following/favoriting this story! My email on my ipod went off 14 times last nigth! Enjoy this chapter! 5 reviews for the next one.**

* * *

Trinket scolded me after class for kissing 2 guys, but she didn't give any punishment, thank God! This is what she said "You shouldn't toy with boys hearts. It gets messy and WE, the teachers, HAVE to clean up after you! Now go, you'll be late for your next class." I just rolled my eyes and told Clove and Glimmer… Bad idea, they're going to be teasing me for the rest of the school year.

After English I had Geometry, with Principle Snow's wife, she's an evil bitch, it's what I hear anyways, she kicked a kid out of her class, and had him suspended for saying the wrong answer. It's what I hear. I stop at my locker with Clove, and Glimmer laughing about me and my dare…. Still

"What classes do y'all have next?" I ask

"Ugh, I have to flirt with Snow's wife." Clove groans

"I have Cinna's fashion class next." Glimmer says looking at her paper,

"Of course you do, you take anything for Cinna!" I say in a seductive voice and raised eyebrows, Glimmer just rolls her eyes and smacks my head with her book "Um, ouch? When did you become abusive? That's Clove's job."

"HEY!" Clove says with a punch to the arm

"See?" I say, Glimmer just laughs and grabs her fashion books. When we part ways, I see Gale looking for someone, possible me….

"Clove,-"

"I know…." She says with her evil smile, I try to stop her but it's to late, she calls Gale over

"HEY, GALE! KATNISS IS OVER HERE!" The whole school watches me as Clove calls over, I stand there feeling myself going red, I plant my head in my hands and groan, I look up just as Gale settles in front of me.

"I'll let you to love birds catch up." Clove says walking away; I throw my pencil sharpener at her at it her square in the head… Then I face Gale, I can feel myself going pale.

"Um, about the kiss…." He says

"It was a dare." I say quickly as possible, technically we aren't allowed to tell the victims, but this is a sticky situation

"Oh… OK, that clears things up, a lot." I can see the disappointment written on his face, even with a smile, We have been friends ever since I was in 4th grade and called his teacher a "fat bitch who didn't care about shit." He and I had been suspended together, all because he had laughed.

"I'm sorry, it was either that or pay 50 bucks, but I don't have a job, and my allowance is not worth blowing it on a dare." Wrong thing to say, Oh shit! Peeta's looking for me...

"Well, you want to study-"

"I got to go. Text me when you want to meet." I say and run to the girls bathroom, people are staring at me, have they never seen a girl run to the bathroom? It only happens like everyday. Safe…

"Boy troubles are a pain in the ass aren't they…. Kat." Really? Not so safe

"Look… Jo. I'm just hiding out, go on or merry little way primping for a boyfriend who thinks you're a bitch." It true Finnick and Johanna are a couple, but Finnick hates Johanna, and she knows it. Even worse, she knows Finnick has a thing for me.

"He doesn't seem to mind me in bed. But then again, I'm not a slut who slept with every guy in the school."

"What are you talking about Johanna?" I have no clue what she's talking about

"Oh, there are rumors spreading that you slept with the football team, than every other guy, and they helped you with the car-wash in summer, BECAUSE you slept with them…. Notice the stares?" Oh man…. This is not my year…

"What the hell? I didn't do that! I've only kissed guys, never had sex, and I'm not scared of everybody knowing!" Ok, so what if I was scared of everybody knowing? It's not like they'll believe me. And as far as kissing guys? Peeta and Gale… today, first period, Gales kiss tasted like strawberries and oranges, Peeta's kiss tasted like doughnuts, and coffee.

"Whatever you say….. Oh I have some coffee…. Oops" She poured the coffee over my head, so now my loose hair is going to be sticky and smell of coffee, a vanilla latte… I think. I hear the warning bell go off, and I don't have time to do anything. I run to my class, and I see that Clove saved me a seat, I sit down next to her.

* * *

"Why the hell do you smell like coffee?" she murmurs and Mrs. Snow starts the lesson

"Johanna." I breathe

"That BITCH!" Clove yells

"CLOVE! GO to the principles office! I will NOT tolerate your yelling and cussing, Everdeen go with her, I don't like conversations in my class." Dammit

"Whatever you say Snow, mmm, her hair is beautiful today." Clove says in her flirty voice

"CLOVE DAVIDSON!" We both scurry out of the room, and burst into laughter on the way to Principles Snow's office. When we get there, what we see is interesting…..

"Well, well, well…. Snow and mistress sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes work then comes kiss, now it's sex, on the office desk." My mouth drops as Clove says the rhyme…. The lady, who is hiding her face, straighten herself up, they weren't having sex…. yet. But they were laying on The Principles desk with the door wide open, and make out….

"Both of you will keep this quiet or-"

"OR what?" Cloves asks fiercely, I cannot believe this is happening, my mouth is still hanging.

"Just keep it quiet." The lady turns around and my eyes bug out, it's Effie Trinket

"Then no detentions or suspensions, deal?"

"FINE! OUT" Clove has to drag me away.

"Did that just happened?" I finally croak out

"Hello yeah! And we don't have to worry about detention or suspensions!"

"Nope, just community service." I say flatly

"Shit…." We walk to the girls bathroom, and in the last stall there is an air vent, that nobody knows about, because this toilets ALWAYS broken…. Why? Well, Clove Glimmer and I are always have shit thrown on us, or we get mud all over , blah, blah, blah, well, in the air vent, that has a cover, we have extra clothes! Smart, huh? I grab a white top and pink skinny jeans, I then wash my hair in the sink and take the blow drier from the vent and do a quick dry. When we get everything back in the air vent the bell rings, we calmly walk out of the bathroom and go to our lockers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll be out of town June 24-27, 2013! (No internet) Going to California! Yay! Then again July 11-24... (Have to go to a coffee shop for internet) Blek! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading! I love writing this, and wait until you get to the future chapters!**

**Shout out to my followers!**

** charliesunshine- I have no clue why the last chapter had all those random letters and stuff! **

**Everyone else- Thank you SO MUCH for the compliments! I would put you all separately but I really find it annoying to just say thanks under each name.**

**ENJOY the chapter!**

* * *

I was able to avoid Peeta the whole school day, Clove successfully completed her first day of flirting with the teachers, and Glimmer started the rumor about Trinket sleeping with every employee at school, including Mrs. Snow….

"Oh, my God. This was the best and worst day of school ever!" Clove says with a smile

"Easy for you to say! Everyone's saying I've slept with the whole male population at school!" I say with sigh

"Well, I had the best day ever! You know Marvel?" Glimmer asks

"You only hope he'll ask you out every day." Clove and I say together, I give her a look through the review mirror and she returns the look.

"Well, yeah. Today though, he did! We're going out on Friday!" She squeals and we laugh along with her.

"That's awesome! Meanwhile I have to avoid Peeta for the rest of the school year. I already crushed Gale's heart."

"WHAT?" Clove asks, well screams.

"He tried to ask me out, before Peeta could. You were the one who left me with him, you ass."

"Oh yeah, right…. Well…. Cato asked me out to the opening school dance on Saturday." She says like it's no big deal.

"OMG! That's so exciting! We have to go dress shopping!" Glimmer says, her dad is the inventor Pop-Tarts, so she's rich, she buys our dance stuff all the time… We always refuse until she buys our stuff behind our backs.

"Glim, I don't know if I'm going to go, not with him anyways." I give Clove a look, she has been in love with Cato since the first met, they're friend now, and he knows everything about Clove.

"Clove, why are you wearing a sweater? It's like 80 degrees out!" Glimmer asks clueless.

"Yeah, Clove…"

"Hey, the AC is on, and it's freezing in the car." She snaps

"Well here is your stop Glimmer, pick you up tomorrow."

"Kk! See you two tomorrow! Text me!" WE both wave at Glimmer and Clove moves to the front, I study her from the corner of my eye, she and I are going to study together, Gale, will text me later. Clove is staring out her window, I live 15 minutes away from Glimmer, Clove stays with me a lot, her home situation sucks, her dad's a drunk, and her mom works at a diner. Me and Cato are the only ones who know, Clove breaks down at the worst timings, Cato and I had to hide the truth from everyone, when she tried to kill herself last year, Glimmer gave us the money for her hospital bill, told her she had food poisoning.

When we pull into my driveway, Clove is in our bathroom, in 10 seconds flat, the door is unlocked meaning my mom is home. I walk over to the bathroom and see Clove throwing up; I crouch beside her and rub her back. When she's done she flushes the toilet and brushes her teeth, I watch her sad expression as she puts her toothbrush away.

"Did you cut again?" I ask, she looks at me and I see her lips tremble, she nods, and pulls up her sleeve, there are 3 cuts about half an inch long running up her arm.

"I didn- I didn- it's jus- Nobod-" I shush her and pull her into a hug

"I'm going to call Cato, OK?" She shakes her head

"No, he can't- He can't know, I promised him…."

"Sometimes we can't keep promises we make, OK? I'm going to call Cato. Go take a shower in my room, you can borrow my Pj's if you want." She nods her head and I take my phone from my pocket. I walk to the living room and call Cato.

_"What's up Kitty-Kat?" _A deep voice answers, playfully.

"It's Clove, she cut herself again."

_"I'll be right over." _ Before I can say anything else he hangs up, he cares for her so much… I wish I had someone like that. Clove has gone to support groups, dragged me with because she was scared, which was fine. She went to 5 meetings and then stopped, she didn't tell why, but her black eye the day she told us, well… she hasn't been home all summer. She calls her mom, and they have lunch or whatever, but she hates her house.

When clove comes out of the shower, I turn a movie on and pull out our school books, When we finish our Geometry homework, which took an hour and a half. We hear a knock at the door, I get up to answer the door, and it's Cato. I just let him in. "She's in the living room." He walks right to her and sits next to her. I watch them, Clove breaks down right then and there; I check on my mom while they talk, she's out cold.

When I walk back down, Cato gets up and walks to me. I just cross my arms and look down

"She's ok for now, her mom called during school, they're getting a divorce. It was a voice-mail, she heard her dad hit her mom. Then she heard the police come in and take her dad away…" I just nod and watch Clove she's laying down, and pops out of my view.

"Are you ok? I know this summer has been hard for you."

"I'm fine." I say bluntly, he nods and walks to Clove. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and read the text.

**Gale: ****_Hey, when you want to meet?_**

**Me: ****_Now's great, Panem Ice cream shop?_**

**Gale: ****_Sounds perfect see you in 15?_**

**Me: Yup**

I pack my back-pack and tell Cato I'm going to meet Gale, Clove is sleeping at this point. I walk outside and unlock my yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

"Hey, Katniss!" I turn around to my name and see Peeta, son of a bitch

"Oh, um… Hi Peeta." I stumble as he walks up to me

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance on Saturday with me?"

"OH, uh… I already have a date, I'm sorry. Maybe next time?" I lie. He looks disappointed, but bounces back.

"Yeah, sure…" With that I smile, and he does something shocking. He pulls my lips to his, and kisses me. "I know about the dare." He said walking away with a smile on my face. My mouth is open and I hear Clove whooping,

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP YOU BITCH!" She just laughs and goes back inside, Cato is wearing a smirk. I get in my car and head to the ice-cream shop. Yes I lied to Peeta, but I don't want to go with him. Nothing personal just…. Something personal.

This last Summer, I got in a car accident, my little sister Primrose was with me. We were coming home from ice cream, mom was at the hospital performing a long surgery, and step-dad was at work. Peeta's family owns a bakery, and well… His dad's delivery truck slammed into my mom's car, the passenger side, the side Prim was on. Long story short, I was in the hospital for 3 weeks, and Prim doesn't have an arm anymore. Then about a month ago, I was raped. It's been hard on everyone, I would go into random babbling from no sleep, I've spent 2 weeks in a psych ward from no sleep, No one knows about the shrink I was seeing, not even Clove or Glimmer, I never go to the ice cream shop Prim and I used to go to, that's where the rapist was stalking me, everybody knows that. When I pull into the ice cream shop, I grab my back-pack and walk in, I see Jesse sitting at a booth. I slide in opposite of him. The waiter comes to take our order; did I mention they have amazing food too?

"I'll have an order of onion rings, mozzarella sticks, and a large strawberry milkshake."

"I'll have a banana milkshake…" The waiter left with a smile, he was cute to, jet black hair, crisp blue eyes…

"Damn Katniss! I don't remember you eating this much." I shrug my shoulders and pull out my English homework.

"A girl's got to eat, my mom is on this health nut rage, and it's driving me insane!" He laughs and I watch his face grow serious.

"Are you Ok?" I knew it was coming, only a matter of time

"I'm fine…" Ok fine, Gale knew about me seeing a shrink, I stopped going, mom and Haymitch yelled at me but didn't do anything about it.

"Ok… I'm here if you need me." He sets his hand on mine, I smile and nod. He pulls out whatever he's working on and we work until food comes, then we eat, and laugh and work on schoolwork, I feel my phone buzz, my mom's calling.

"Ugh, I got to take this. Hello?" I answer the phone

_"Katniss, why did you pick Prim up?"_

"Because you said you were going to."

_"NO I told YOU to pick her up! God dammit, why can't you do anything right Katniss? HUH?"_

"I'm sorry; I'll go pick her up." With that I hang up and clear my throat to keep the tears from falling. With an explanation I pack my bag and leave as quickly as possible, replaying the words in my head _why can't you do anything right, Katniss?_

* * *

**Not the best chapter but I can't wait 'till you read the next one! Laterz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! I'm leaving Sunday night for California! Won't have ANY internet! Update when I get back! REVIEW  
**

* * *

It's true; my mom blames me for being raped, and for the car accident. Hell, she probably blames me for my dad getting cancer and dying! My step-dad is nicer; he helps me out with homework, and makes dinner. Nobody knew about me getting raped, my mom only knew because she was on call at the hospital. It's why I don't date or go to dances…

When I make it to where Prim was staying I see her and her friend sitting on the porch, her friend sets the bag in the back seat, she's Prim's age, and has tanned skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

"Hi rue, did y'all have a good time?"

"Oh Katniss it was so much fun! We got to meet a Doctor and a vet!" Rue replies so fast I have to replay her words.

"Good, Hi little duck."

"Hi Katniss, See you later Rue." Rue nods and closes the door, she walks to the house and I start driving. Prim is quiet which is unlike her.

"Prim, how was your first day of school?"

"It was ok, no homework, teachers are mean, but I like Portia, she's nice, I also I had my first kiss." I barely catch the last part, but I choke on my milkshake I had stopped for, once I'm done coughing I stare at her.

"First kiss?"

"Yeah…. It was Rory, Gale's brother."

"Oh my God… You had your first kiss the same day I have had mine."

"WHAT? Who?" She asks excitedly

"Hold your horses! I kissed 2 guys. Peeta and…. Gale."

"Why Peeta?" she asks with a face

"Dare."

"Oh yeah! You have to tell me about that!"

I tell her about my day, except for Principle Snow and Trinket I leave that out, at the right moments she squeals or does the whole 'oh no she didn't' she laughs about Clove flirting with teachers, and says "That's just wrong!" When I tell her about the rumor Glimmer had to start.

* * *

When we get home, I help prim out of the car, I take her overnight bag while she rolls her back pack to the door, I unlock the door, and find a note on the counter.

_Katniss, dinners in the fridge, make sure you and Prim have your homework done! 50 bucks on the fridge if you don't want what's in the fridge_

_~Mom_

Typical, she was at the hospital, no doubt. I open the fridge and find salad.

"Prim we are ordering in what do you want?"

"Chinese!" Clove answers for her

"Chinese sounds good!" Prim seconds and before I even call in I hear Cato walk in

"I'VE GOT CHINESE FOOD!" He yells, we all laugh and I order more anyways.

We all sit and work on homework, except Prim, when we're done, Prim put's a movie in, and more Chinese food is at the door with a knock! We eat and watch the movie; I fall asleep half way through and is woken up by Clove shaking me awake.

"Katniss, Katniss wake up, you're having a nightmare." When I'm awake I feel myself shaking, and I start to cry. Clove sits me up and hugs me tightly, I see Cato on the floor staring at us, Prim is nowhere in sight, thank God. When I'm calmed down Cato brings me tea, and Clove is flipping through channels, Prim walks down the stairs in clothes with her back-pack.

"Rue's mom is picking us up early so we can go out to breakfast." I nod and walk to the fridge, on top is 50 bucks in twenty's and a ten. I hand her 30

"Breakfast and lunch money…" She nods and sticks it in her pocket, she adjust really well to having one arm. I pull her into a hug, and kiss her on the top of her head.

"Have a good day." I say as she walks out the door. She pulls the door closed and I walk to the living room, Cato and Clove are talking.

"I'm going to take a shower, help yourself to whatever. Clove, No booze." I interrupt

"I hate you sometimes…" She says, I flash her a smile and go upstairs, after I shower I throw on a bright blue dress, When I come back downstairs Cato and Clove are eating breakfast.

"Um, I'm going to head to school early, I already texted Glimmer, you want to come with me or take the bus?"

"I'll ride with Cato." Clove responds, I nod and grab my back-pack. I don't bother to say goodbye, and I walk to my car. I get in my car and drive, as I pull up to Glimmers house, she's waiting outside as usual, so she climbs in the passenger seat.

* * *

"Where is Clove?" She asks in her peppy voice

"She drove with Cato." I say with cheer

"Oh la, la! 'Bout time!" I nod in agreement, when we pull into a parking spot we see Cato and Clove standing there, they're holding hands! I'm so happy for them, Cloves first boyfriend; sure, she's had one night stands that she hardly remembers from being so drunk. Glimmer is having a long distance relationship with our friend Marvel; sometimes I swear he's gay…. Anyways, I'm the only one without a boyfriend.

I see Gale waiting for me, I smile and walk to him ignoring everybody's whispers, in my path to Gale, Johanna and her puppets step in front of me.

"Well, well, well… I think this is the whore I was talking about. I feel bad for her boyfriend, I know I wouldn't want to have leftovers…. Of course being a slut, word gets around… this one doesn't have a boyfriend, just one night stands. Oh, you left your panties at every body's house right? That's why you don't wear any?" She is on sassy bitch

"Well, I wouldn't want a boyfriend who hates me… seeing you have to fight for his attention, where me? I could have him twisted wound my thumb in 2 seconds flat." She falters and I take this opportune moment to plant my fist to her perfect nose.

"EVERDEEN!" uh-oh, this won't be good… At all.

* * *

**Until next time! 8 reviews if you want me to put the next chapter up tomorrow!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! HOme from Cali! ENjoy this long chapter!**

* * *

"Haymitch? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" he calls me Everdeen… I don't know why

"Got home early to surprise your mom, sweetheart, you left this in my car." Oh, my God it's my journal! With every little detail in it! I hope he didn't read it… I snatch it out of his hand and see all the students staring and whispering. Johanna and her puppets are long gone.

"Goodbye Haymitch."

"See you, sweetheart. I will tell your mother about the punch you just threw…" He walks away, and I turn back towards Gale, I walk right past him and to the girls bathroom, I lock myself in the last stall and sit on top part of the toilet. Then I hear knocks at my stall.

"Katniss hun, please come out." Clove whispers

"Go away." I feel myself crying, and I sniffle.

"Katniss, come on-"

"GO away! I don't need your help; the rumors will never go away! Not after what just happened!" I say it in a way that I don't even recognize, fierce yet, scared. This year I know will be the worst, yet best year of high school. Eventually Clove and Glimmer talk me out of the stall, I clean myself up, and Clove insists I wear some concealer, it doesn't help much, just enough to make it look I'm not a crying… so I went from plane crash to train wreck….

Second period started 10 minutes ago, we all walk to Snows class and when we walk I hear snickers and one of the girls whispers a little loudly "She was probably getting it on with someone she doesn't even know." I bit the inside of my lip to keep from crying, Clove and Glimmer are throwing dagger glares at everyone, I make eye contact with Peeta, he looks… sad. I don't know why, I mean his family owns the bakery, they ships things nationwide, and his family is rich! He wears all the new stuff. He should be happy, he has a family, well, his I've seen his mom hit him… but it was a little smack across the face, if you don't count her fist was curled and he had a black eye the next day…

When we make it to our table from yesterday, with Peeta sitting there, I stay silent through the whole lesson, actually the whole school day, teachers would call on me, they gave me detentions, but it didn't matter, Clove and I had immunity. I waltzed from class to class, and when the end of the day came, I went straight to my car. I almost took off without Clove or Glimmer but I waited, they both got in, and I took off.

"Katniss-" Glimmer started but I interrupted

"Great show, huh? We need a plan; Johanna thinks she's winning, even with a broken nose…" I lie about the show, this was no show. If Johanna thinks she's winning, then it'll be that much easier, for me to win.

"Um, No, 'we' need to keep our heads low, if Johanna thinks we're going to make a move-"

"If keep acting like-"

"NO, Katniss, this wasn't acting! You had to fight to not cry, I know you. Don't pretend I don't!" Why did I make Clove my best friend again?

"Clove, I'm fine, it was an act!" I give her a smile through the review mirror.

"We will talk later, I'm staying at your place tonight." Shit, I will never escape her

"Clove is right Katniss, I may not be number one on your list, but I do know you… You're not alright, especially with what happened over the summer. Your dad-"

"Don't talk about my dad; he's been dead since I was 9. You don't know him." I block out the rest of Clove and Glimmer. I drop Glimmer off, and when Clove and I get home, I lock myself in the bathroom. I have my back pack, so while Clove bangs on the door begging me to come out, so I work on homework, then eventually she gives up and walks away. When I finish my homework, I draw; I'm not very good so I doodle. I hear a knock at the door and Clove answering, I hear them walk towards the bathroom door. There's a soft knock…

"Catnip, its Gale. Will you come out? Please?" His voice is gentle, after a few minutes of debating with myself; I stand up and open the door. I open my mouth to release a snarky comment but tears come instead. He pulls me into a hug,

"Even the strongest people deserve a moment of weakness." He whispers stroking my hair. I calm down after a while, Gale leads me to the couch, we both lay adown, with my head on his chest, I close my eyes, and Clove put a movie in and went to make dinner. "I love you Katniss." Gale says, I look up at him, he thought I was sleeping… Maybe it won't be so bad to date him, can't knock what you haven't tried, so I kiss him. "That wasn't a dare." I specify, he smiles and I lay back down, Gale stokes my hair as he watches the movie. I fall asleep, in his arms…

When I wake up the movie is over and Gale is still stroking my hair, I sit up, and he does the same. He pulls me in for a kiss, it's sweet, no fireworks like everyone says, but still… it's nice to be cared about. The kiss breaks quickly when I hear the front door slam.

* * *

"KATNISS!" That's be my angry mother, "Ugh, I'll be right back." I tell Gale getting up and walk to the entry way.

"yeah mom?" She sees me as a maid, a cook, and god knows what else.

"Where's Prim?"

"It's your turn to pick her up, remember?"

"Shit, well your father prim and I are going out to eat; you can scrounge something from the kitchen."

"Haymitch will never be my father." I spit venomously. She started this after dad died, she and Prim would go out to eat and leave me behind to clean, or do laundry, or catch up on homework. I don't really care; when Haymitch came along he fought for me, but had given up.

"Watch the attitude!"

"Make me…. I'll Swing by the dry cleaners, go grocery shopping, and scrub the toilets…" She purses her lips and turns back to the door, my friends know when my mom comes home, they have to be a quiet as a rock. Well, Clove failed and now she sounds like a rock being thrown at a car causing it to crash.

"Pots and pans must've been sitting on the edge of the counter, sorry." I watch her curl her fist, like she's about to punch me, but instead she walks through the front door, and slams it so hard it causes me to jump. I walk to the kitchen, "I almost got punched in the face because of you." I point at Clove

"Sorry, shit. I don't know what else to make!"

"Rice goes with almost anything."

"This is true…" With that she sets back to cooking dinner, and I go back to Gale who's sitting on the couch, watching another movie. I sit next to him, he turns to sit face me, and so I do the same.

"Are you ok?" He asks gently

"I'm fine." I say with a slight smile

"No you're not." He's so right but I can't let him know..

"Gale, I am! I didn't sleep well last night, I'm fine. I promise." He doesn't seemed convinced so I kiss him, the kiss becomes deep and he lays me down back first on the couch, he's over me. He kisses down my chest and I stroke his hair.

"Gale?"

"Hm?"

"Gale look at me." He does and his face looks so happy

"No sex, I'm not ready and well, No sex."

"Alright, that's fine. I wouldn't want to become a sex offender anyways." I laugh and he chuckles. He plants a kiss on my lips and we both go to the kitchen.

"Clove what's for dinner?" I ask

"Um, chicken and rice with a creamy cranberry sauce."

"Oh my God Clove, you should open a restaurant that sounds amazing!" Gale says

"With mashed potatoes, and corn, it'll be ready in 10 minutes, at the table." We nod and she continues to cook, we walk over an sit at the table talking, when dinners done Clove brings it over and sets it in front of us, the mashed potatoes are real, not the bag crap that Prim loves.

"Oh my god Clove! It tastes amazing!" I say through a mouth full of chicken and cranberry sauce. She smiles and Gale has his finished and asks for seconds in 5 minutes, I'm not even have way through my giant plate. Clove gets him seconds, "Who need to go out to eat! I have my own personal chef! Which reminds me, I have to run some errands, can you clean the house for me? Just straighten up the rooms and scrub the bathrooms. Clove nods reluctantly, "Gale you want to come with me?" He nods because his mouth is so full, I laugh.

When we're done with dinner, Gale pulls me onto his lap and kisses me.

"OH, MY GOD! WHEN, DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Clove yells

"When you were cooking. You weren't paying any attention." She stares with her mouth open to me, then Gale, then back to me. I shrug my shoulders and go change in to jeans, ballet flats, and a simple V-neck. I grab my purse and make sure the check book is balanced; I'm also mom's personal banker….

"Ready?" I ask Gale, he nods and takes my hand, and we decide to take his car. He drives, I feel him study me out of the corner of his eye. When we get to the dry cleaners I run in and drop clothes off, and pick some up. I lay them in the back of Gale's mustang. Then we go to the grocery store, at the end of the shopping trip Gale almost gets us thrown out for yelling stupid questions when I was a couple isles over… He would also shout out inappropriate sentences and words, he was so close to being kicked out 'till I intervened.

"Oh my God Gale! I am so sorry sir, I turned my back for 2 seconds and he was gone, my brother has brain damage from a car wreck last year, I can't take him anywhere. I'm so sorry." The manager stares at me, and then at Gale. He nods and gives me a scolding, then I check out and we leave. Once we load the grocery bags in the trunk, we get in the car.

"I can't, fucking believe you did that." I say with a sigh.

"I can't believe you talked us out of it!" He laughs, driving out of the parking lot.

"Well when you have a sorry excuse for a mother, you tend to learn how to lie pretty easily." Gale nods at this and looks at me, "I wish she wasn't-"

"WATCH OUT!" I yell, as a Big truck pulls out of a hidden street, Gale slams on the brakes but he's too slow, we ram the truck, he didn't even have the right away, I jerk forward as the air bags go off, and then my head slams on the seat-belt loop. My vision goes blurry and I hear a sick crack, I feel pain shoot up my leg, as the front of the car gets smashed. I look over Gale's conscious, I'm screaming, the pain is too much, so I feel myself pass out.

* * *

**Cliff hanger... I hate those! I leave TOMORROW NIGHT! I may or may not update, depending on how busy I am... Laterz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHort chapter... So, I've been looking through the chapters, and I'm going to rewrite the chapters I have (I wrote the first 16 chapters) so Now I'm rewriting the 7th through however many chapters I decided to write... ugh, not looking forward to it...  
**

* * *

I woke up in the hospital, I spraint my leg really bad, so nothings broken. I have a concussion; my mom came in and repeated everything my other doctor did. I stay in the hospital until Saturday; Clove and Cato bring me my homework, they actually did it for me, Clove knew my handwriting so well. I was just there to tell them the answer.

Glimmer visited everyday with expensive gifts, and cupcakes, Prim rides along with Glimmer. Gale was fine, just cuts and bumps and bruises. It was already determined it was the guy in the trucks fault, when the cops were on seen he had about 4 or 5 different warrants out for his arrest… I think he was wanted for murder as well. Anyways, Gale hasn't been by yet, I tried texting him and calling him, hell Clove went bitchy on him and he still didn't come.

When I was finally released from the hospital, I limped on my bad ankle, even though they gave me a brace. I was wheeled out to the front of the hospital and saw him, Gale; he came to pick me up. I give him a wide grin, and get out of the chair, he walks over. "Hey, stranger." I say playfully kissing him on his lips. He smiles and helps me to the car, his dad bought him a new car, Gales dad came up with the logo for Sharpie. "Why didn't you visit me?" I ask he smiles, "I didn't want to run in to your mom. When she met me at the ER she rammed me off, I thought she was going to start a fight or something."

"Yeah…. She kind of gives that impression…" I say sadly

"She also told me to break up with you." I snap my head towards him

"You aren't going to… are you?" I ask kind of scared

"Of course not, but if we ever do break up, let's promise to be friends again, oh…. Go to the dance with me?"

"Promise, and of course…" I say lying back towards the seat. When we get back to my house Gale helped me, to my room, Clove was here and she was taking over my chores a stuff, my mom didn't even seem to notice I was just at the hospital.

"Katniss don't forget to clean, and grocery shop, Prim, Haymitch, and I are going away for the weekend. You can stay here and do whatever…" With that she walks away, I know Prim won't enjoy the weekend, because of how my mom treats me, but I don't mind… Gale's taking me to the Dance tonight, then an after party at my house…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! Back From California! To Guest- I never thought of it like Cinderella, but it kinda is! I also don't mean to confuse the character relations. It will be less confusing after the chapter that will make you hate me, (That's not until later though). 5 reviews for next chapter.**

* * *

Glimmer bought me a turquoise blue dress, strapless. It's form-fitting until my hips and then it flows out, it has rhinestones lining where it flows. She got me Silver glittery flats; thank God! Marvel flew out and surprised Glimmer; Clove is going with Cato, since they're both dateless. Marvel rented a limo for the night, so we rode together, when we got to the school Gale helped me out of the limo and we walked in the school gym together.

The colors where black and silver, Cloves dress was black, really tight and kind of short for her, its spaghetti strapped. Glimmer's dress is hot pink sleeveless and is silky all the way down to the floor. Half the school is already here, they are dancing to an upbeat song. We huddle in a corner and the guys go get us punch.

"Oh my God! Look at Johanna and Finnick, are they argueing?" Glimmer shouts

"They're always arguing!" I say

"This is true!" Clove yells. We all watch as Johanna's pours red punch on Finnick's white suit.

"Oh my God!" Glimmer says, we laugh when Finnick puts a scoop of ice cream down Johanna's cleavage. When the guys come over we drink our punch and laugh about Finnick and Johanna. "everybody knows about the party at my house, right?" I ask everyone nods and we go back to the punch.

"Katniss?" Gale asks

"Yeah?" I smile

"Want to dance?" It's a slow song and I'm about to say no, but I sigh.

"Alright." I hand Clove my empty cup and Marvel takes Gales. We walk to the middle of the dance floor, Gale puts his hands on my hips and I place mine around his neck. His hands are warm, I'm not jumpy at his touch, but he's jumpy with mine. "I didn't know you could dance." He said

"Yeah, dad made me take dance classes; I just choose not to dance." I smile, he pulls me closer and I rest my head on his chest. Glimmer and Marvel come to dance, I watch Clove and Cato, and eventually they come to dance. Gale and I sit out on the high speed music because of my ankle. At around 11 o'clock people start leaving, so we leave and go over to my house to party.

Glimmer, Clove, and I do shots, while the guys just "Sophisticatedly" Hang back and drink their bourbon. Clove and Glimmer go hang out with the guys, while I grab some other guys and we have a drinking game, I win when Henry, linebacker for our football team passes out on my kitchen floor. We all laugh at him and let him sleep.

"Who's next?!" I shout, I look at Gale and he just shakes his head. I wave him over; I have to hold on to the counter, the world is spinning, Gale walks over and I kiss him on the lips. It's a little sloppy but I don't care, everyone woops when I sit myself on the counter. Gale's the one to break off the kiss, I pout and then smile at my idea. "We could go to my room…" I whisper in his ear

"Katniss… You're drunk." He simply says

"So?" I ask in a whiny voice

"I'm not going to have sex with drunk Katniss." He says

"Fine." I get off the counter and walk into the living room, where everyone has pushed the furniture to the wall and is dancing. I grab a bottle of bourbon and take a drink from it, I get up on my Coffee table and pull up to other guys We dance and I'm in the middle, we stand very close together. One of them eventually gets off, but the other one continues to dance with me. The rest of the night is a blur….. When I wake up I'm in my bed, I have the worst possible migraine and… I'm naked? I roll over and see a guy… in my bed with me… He has brown hair, he's tanned, American… Sexy. He's waking up… what do I do?

* * *

**Yes, I know, I know. It's awful, I'm the worst author ever, but it's part of the future story line! 5 reviews for next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Leaving July 10th for my grandmothers... No INTERNET! AHHHH! I'm going to go crazy! 5 reviews for next chapter**

* * *

"Good morning…." I squeak

"God, last night was amazing…" He says

"Yeah…. Well. You got to go… like now." I say. Push him out of my bed and hide myself under my sheets.

"Um… Alright… see you around." He says. I hear him unlock my bedroom, door after a few minutes, and then I hear shouting. I squeeze my eyes shut and quickly get dressed, The second I come out of the bathroom, taking Migraine medicine, Gale walks through the door, his face is so red….

"You had sex with him?!" He shouts, I take a step back and end up against the wall with Gale 2 inches away from me.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything after dancing on the coffee table." I feel tears streaming down my face. "Katniss, you can't do this!" He says

"I KNOW GALE! I'm sorry, alright? I- I don't know what happened."

"Well, Clove came up her and heard squealing and stuff and tried to open your door, well it was locked. We all banged on the door but you guys ignored us…" He finishes explain that Cato wanted to break down the door but Gale didn't want anyone calling the cops. The party ended about 4 in the morning, it is now 1 in the afternoon, Gale, Clove, Glimmer, Cato, and Marvel helped clean the house.

We walk downstairs and Marvel is clapping, "Nice land Katniss!" I throw him a death Glare. He smiles and Glimmer and Clove are giving me looks that read as sympathy and 'what the hell?'… Glimmer and Clove tell me that his name is Bryan, and he slept with every girl in the school, well except a few… I groan and Glimmer makes me tea… I hear my phone buzz and I read the text.

**Bryan: It's me, yes, I enjoyed last night… Keep working with me or have the whole school know… your choice.**

**Me: Fuck off!**

**Bryan: Have it your way….**

I lay my phone down and Glimmer grabbed it, before I could realize what was happening, all my friends knew….

Clove and Gale try to talk me out of going to school tomorrow, but eventually I win. When Monday morning comes I slowly get ready for school, Glimmer drove Marvel to the airport, while Clove was telling me about how we'll take a breather from the dares this week.

When I walk into the school people still stare, I hear whispers, but can't tell what they're saying. When I get to my locker somebody spray painted _Fucking slut_ on my locker, Glimmer and Clove try to block it from me. "Stop, its fine, they can think what they want." They both back off, and I open my locker, I see a folded piece of paper lying on top of my books, I take it and tuck it in my pocket. Then I grab my books for Trinkets class, I also grab the homework from this week.

When we get toe Trinkets class she welcomes me with a hug and Clove continues to flirt with her. Trinket seems annoyed, but holy shit, she flirts back. This throws Clove off, and when we get to our seats, Clove is still trying to figure out what just happened!

The school day goes by slowly, teachers welcome me back, I take a math test I didn't even know about, won't know 'till tomorrow if I pass it, which I'm sure I did. I turn in homework, collect homework for the weekend, and after what seems like hours, it's finally lunch. I don't have an appetite, so while everyone is laughing and heading toward the Cafeteria, I walk outside, there's about 600 yards to the left I go sit by that, and pull the note out of my pocket…. Curious what it says….

_Katniss,_

_ I still can't believe you don't remember me! We have been in high school together for almost 3 years and it still hasn't clicked! It's me, FISH boy? Always brought you fish sticks in grade school? We lived in New York together? You moved to California 8 years ago, and 3 years ago I moved here because my dad had a new job opportunity, I was always teasing you when we were 8? Ms. Harbors class? You called her a fat whore… you were a legend… Anyways if you still haven't figured it out, I will be stopping by your house at 8, I broke up with Johanna, and she's a real bitch…._

_ Love, Finnick_

* * *

**I know what is happening! Please, I'm sorry! It will get better... eventually... 5 reviews for next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I have so many ideas for another story that I'm going to start! Don't worry I'm not going to end this one any sooner than I want... But the next story will be Gale and Katniss I think... Still thinking about it! Thanks again for the reviews you don't know what they mean to a writer unless you are one! Thanks again!-5 reviews for next chapter**

* * *

Oh, my, God! I remember we were "childhood sweethearts"; that's what my mom said before my dad died, anyways. He brought me fish sticks every day, and I called him fish-boy when he forgot to one day… ha-ha, I didn't let him forget it either, I poured milk down his pants. He didn't like me much for about 3 days. It was great! I smile at this memory, he let go on this long without a clue.

"I see you got my note." Finnick says blocking my sun, I get up and throw myself on him, I give him a big hug. "You're such and ass! Why didn't you tell me?" I say pulling back

"What's the fun in that? I wanted to see if you remembered."

"I just needed some reminding, fish-boy." We both laugh at this.

"It's about time you break up with Johanna! Her ego just got smashed!"

"Hey, more time with you." I smile, and turn around to see Gale directly behind me, this sounded bad

"Gale, Finnick and I knew each other from grade school when we lived in New York." I say with a smile, he just nods.

"Finnick this is my-"

"Boyfriend, I know. Everybody knows." I smile at Gale and give him a reassuring look; he sighs and slings his arm around my shoulder. "Nothing to worry about…" I say in assurance, Kisses me on the lips.

"What the hell are you doing with him?!" That'd be Glimmer, she's the nicest

"That Bastard has been in love with you since day one! YOU swore you'd never talk to the fag!"

"Wow, Clove hold it!" I had to pull her back, she looked like she was about to punch him

"CLOVE! This is my friend from grade school, from New York?"

"AND HE'S JUST NOW TELLING YOU! I'LL KILL HIM FOR YOU!" She yells

"Nobody's killing anybody." I say trying to hold her back, Cato's also here. He grabs Clove and swings her over his back. "I hate you Cato."

"That is such a lie." He says walking away with her, the rest of us talk until the bell rings and then we rush to class. The rest of the day is ok, still going by slow… Gale checks on me before each class, at the end of the day, Gale and I walk hand in hand to his car.

"Oh, shit… I left my wallet in my locker… I'll meet you at the car." I cut him off mid-sentence

"I can go get it for you…" He says sweetly

"No, it's, ok I have to use the bathroom anyways." I did forget my wallet, but I don't have to use the bathroom. He nods and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. I limp to my locker and open it, I find my wallet. I close the locker and find Johanna on the other side; her face is streaked with tears.

"Oh my God, Johanna! What the hell do you want!"

"I want my friend back." She says in a whimper, I scoff.

"You lost me as a friend the day you left me for the popular crowd, not even then! The day you started spreading rumors about me in the 9th grade, you lost me that day! You know I will NEVER forgive you! SO why even try? HUH? WHY? You and your slutty puppets can play best friends!" When I first moved here I met Johanna, we got really close, really fast. We were inseparable, partners in crime, I went shoe shopping with her! Then in 9th grade she shunned me, just completely ignored me, she hurt me, made me feel like dirt. Then she started spreading rumors about me and my clothes coming from homeless people, and how my family lived in a cardboard box. My mom is rich; she never spends money on things out of necessities. We live in a decent house, decent neighborhood. My clothes are Old Navy, Wal-Mart, and places like that.

She came to me a couple weeks after that and tried to explain, I made it very clear that I wasn't going to forgive her. The next day I spread rumors about her having herpes, that lasted for 3 months, then she got her revenge…. I watch her face she's distraught and she's going to cry, again.

"Katniss, I didn-" She started

"YOU chose the 'in' crowd over your best friend!" With that I slam my locker causing her to gasp and jump. I turn around and walk away hearing her yell

"KATNISS! I'M SORRY!" Nobodies left in the school, just some teachers and the principle. I limp back to Gale's car, and slam the passenger door when I get in causing Gale to jump. He doesn't say anything when I mumble a "sorry" he drives and drops me off, he gets out and gives me a kiss, before I go inside.

* * *

**Yeah... I'm on writers block! AHHHH! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading! 5 reviews for next chapter**

* * *

"I'm home!" I yell as I enter the house…. Nobody answers; I walk to the kitchen and see 2 pieces of paper…

_Katniss,_

_ Mom took me and Haymitch the bitch away for the weekend. L_

_ Love Prim_

I never knew Prim used language like that…..

_Kitty-Kat!_

_ Cato and I are going out on a date! Hanging out at Glimmers right now, see you around 1am, if you aren't asleep!_

_ Clove_

Great, I'm by myself, I sigh and sit at the table and work on my schoolwork. I have a paper due in 3 weeks… Piece of cake… I get everything done including my rough draft of my History paper, and it's only 7pm… I got home around 4. I straighten up the house that takes about 10 minutes, so I take a shower, when I get out I put on the shortest pair of pajama shorts I own, with a tank top. When I come downstairs I hear a knock at the door, I peer at the clock and see it's 8:00, oh yeah… Finnick is coming over. I open the door and he smiles.

"Hi, I brought Pizza, Hawaiian still your favorite?" I return the smile and nod, I invite him in, he brought 3 large pizzas, Hawaiian, cheese, and 3 meats, I pull out parmesan cheese and red pepper flakes. I grab the beer from the fridge in the garage. Finnick takes one in surprise and we go to the living room not bothering with plates, I pull the coffee table closer to the couch and I sit with my legs swept to the side of the couch. Finnick is sitting crisscrossed, I turn a movie on and we talk and laugh about old times. We finish the 3 meats pizza first, and move on to the cheese, I load mine with red pepper flakes, and Finnick stares in awe when I eat 6 pieces.

We're in the middle of laughing about the time I called the teacher a fat whore, and why, when Clove walks in the door. I'd drank about 3 beers, Finnick 4. Clove looks ready to punch him, but she doesn't, instead she walks over and sits next to me, away from Finnick, she takes my cheese pizza right out of hands. "That's not nice." I say

"Neither is he." She says through a full mouth, this causes me and Finnick to go into laughter. When we finally stop, I look at the clock.

"Holy shit! It's already midnight?" I ask

"Yup…" Clove says

"Well Katniss, it has been a blast hanging out with you, you still have a full Hawaiian pizza to tackle, so enjoy. I will see you on Monday."

"Ok, drive safe…. Are you ok to drive?"

"Oh yeah, my last beer was at 9:30… I'm good." I nod and say goodbye as he leaves. I turn to Clove who is on her second piece.

"So? How was your date?" I ask

"Well… we did _it_." Surely not Clove…

"WHAT? Was it good? Or was it nothing?" I ask, I see a smile spread over her face.

"Katniss, I never thought I could be so happy. It was amazing, I forgot about everything else that was happening! I never knew it would be so relaxing… until Cato called me Glimmer." I choke on my beer causing it to go through my nose.

"He did what?" I sputter

"He called me Glimmer. Come to find out, they secretly dated last year. He apologized over and over and over again, we kind of ended it there… I came home. I forgave him, but it was still weird to know that Glimmer saw him…. _Exposed_" Clove being squeamish made me laugh

"Aw hun, I'm sure it could've been worse. He does love you though." I say with care

"I know….. Can we pull out the vodka?"

"Tomorrow night. I'm enjoying the pizza, even though I feel like a stuffed turkey on Thanksgiving Day." This makes Clove laugh, we both finish the Pizza, and the Hawaiian had green bell peppers on it. I can't believe he remembered _how _I like my pizza! Even Clove, the pickiest eater I know, loved it. We go upstairs and get ready for bed, we climb under the covers of my bed, I put in my headphones to listen to music to fall asleep. Clove lays her legs over mine, it's one of the weirdest things she does.

A knock at the door at about 1:30am, Clove moans and I get out of bed and answer the door, surprise, it's Gale.

"What the hell were you doing with Finnick?" He spits

"I was hanging out with him, relax." I reply rubbing my eyes

"I wouldn't be surprised if you slept with him you whore." He half shouts, I abruptly look up and he immediately slaps his hand over his mouth, I smell alcohol on his breath.

"Are you drunk?" I ask, he looks down confirming my suspicion; I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Gale, it's a school night. You need to get some sleep."

"Not until you stop sleeping with Finnick!" He says

"I'm not sleeping with anyone!" I shout

"Except for Bryan, right?" I shake my head and slam the door on his face, I hear him cuss me out and storm off. After I shed a few tears I go back to bed.

* * *

**2 chapters in a day... Might be posting a third... with or without 5 reviews...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**My favorite yet most hated chapter... 5 reviews for next chapter**

* * *

When I wake up it's 3:30 and my phones ringing, Clove wakes up as well, "God Katniss tell the person to fuck off!" I nod my head and take the phone call in my bathroom.

"Hello?" I say in a sleepy voice

_ "Um, Hi…. Katniss? It's Peeta."_

"Um, Hi. Why are you calling at 3 in the morning, on Gales phone?" I ask

_"Well, it's um… Gale. He was drunk, he walked into the middle of the fight…. He um hit his head, then someone pulled out a gun, they don't know if he'll make it…"_

"Peeta, what are you talking about?"

_"Katniss he's in surgery, the doctors think he's going to die… He was asking for you before they put him under." _

"I'm on my way, which hospital?" once I get the hospital name from Peeta I wake Clove up and tell her what happened, at this point my lips are quivering and my breathing is shaky. When Clove and I get in the car I call Cato, He says he'll meet us at the hospital.

"Cato…. I'm scared." I say letting tears fall

_"I know Katniss, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Ok…" I hang up and watch Cloves blank expression in the dark. When we pull into the hospital I see Peeta in the waiting room, I run over to him, he pulls me into a hug.

"How is he?" I ask, my voice is still trembling

"I haven't gotten an update yet, he wasn't drunk though, or high… there was nothing on his tox-screen." I nod and sit down in a chair, Clove went over to try and get some information, which ends in her yelling at the nurse and a security guard getting involved, he escorts her over to me and Peeta. I turn around and see Cato walking in, he sees us and walks over. He embraces Clove first and then crouches down to my level.

"Everything's going to be ok." Cato says, I nod and he pulls me into a hug. That's when I sob, not loudly but I do whimper a couple times. We wait an hour for the doctor to tell us what to do.

"I contacted his family and they said it was ok for me to tell you what's going on. He's in and out, we can't get him to stabilize, but we're working on it though. He got the bleeding in the brain stopped, but we can't find where the bullet is…" with that the doctor leaves and I sit down and burry my face in my hands….

"We should go to school…" Peeta says

"But we aren't going to…. Are we?" Clove asks, we all shake our heads. Cato sits next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder. "I need coffee." I say

"But you hate coffee…" Clove points out

"Then I'll learn to love it." I spit back Peeta makes the coffee run bringing me a Caramel mocha frappe, for Clove a skinny vanilla raspberry latte, and a plain black coffee for Cato. He got a Caramel soy steamer for himself… He says it's amazing, but I wasn't brave enough to try it…

We get hourly updates; they mostly just say he's the same…. We hang out in the waiting room, Clove makes a lunch run for Chinese food, and we hardly touch on of the stuff so we save it….

At 2 in the afternoon, a new doctor comes out to update us; he's older maybe mid 50's.

"We uh… we found a tumor, pressing against his spinal cord, the placement of it is what caused the act of drunkenness, his off sense of balance, saying idiotic things... The placement also makes it impossible to remove it. Gale is in recovery right now but… he doesn't have long. We updated his family; he has maybe a month… possibly less." My heart sank.

"But you have to try. You have to save him." I croak, I can't lose him he's my best friend and at the moment more.

"I'm sorry; there is nothing we can do. He's in recovery if you would like to see him." I nod and he leads us to Gale's room, Gale is awake, a little groggy. I sit on the bed facing him, he has bandaging on his head that looks like a pristine white hat. He smiles a little when I kiss him on the lips.

"Hey there catnip, took a hard fall, huh?" He chuckled and I tried to smile but I couldn't, I let tears fall.

"Hey, I don't want to remember my last month with you in tears. Alright?" I nod and smile

"That's better…"

"Uh, your mom called, she and your dad are coming back from their vacation. They're in the air right now…" I say, we sit in a few moments of silence

"I love you." he says

"I love you too." We kiss , and he opens his mouth to say something else but instead he passes out and his monitor is beeping out of control.

"What's happening?" I ask, with my mom being a surgeon I should have some idea, but I don't. Clove, Cato and Peeta don't have a clue, and then a bunch of doctors come in and take me out of the way, I watch as the start CPR, and use the paddles, and I realize what's happening, he's crashing.

"You said he had a month to live!" I yell at the doctor. I realize Cato is holding me from behind so I don't attack him. The next thing I know is that they are calling time of death, Cato tries to pull me out of the room but he falters and lets me go, I run over to Gale and try to shake him awake.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!" That's when I give up and lay with Gale, just lay with him, I sob into his chest… Cato and Clove is by my side rubbing my arms and back. Peeta is at the end of the bed just staring, I brush my hand through Gale's hair one final time when Cato has to pull me away.

* * *

**I know you hate my guts...5 reviews for next chapter, please, say whatever is on your mind!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading! Guest(s) I do agree slightly that there is a little to much cussing, it is being lightened up a little... Thanks for reading Daddys Number 1 girl unfortunatly you will find out the bound that Cato and Katniss have, and I cannot do Catoniss, but I think you'll enjoy the twist. Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

I don't bother going to school on Tuesday, I stay home and get ready, shower, dress in my black dress, (short sleeved, flowing maxi, low cut back, able to show cleavage without looking like a slut) I do my make-up, foundation, eye liner, and mascara. When I look at the clock, I grab my black clutch and my phone. Its 5:00pm, the funeral is at 6pm.

When I get to the Cemetery, I sit in the car until the last possible second. When I get to the building see everyone inside, the teachers, the students… I see Clove and Cato sitting next to each other; Peeta is standing in the back. I walk to the front and Mrs. Hawthorne grabs me and I sit down next to her, and Rory and Posy, and his other 2 brothers whose name I forget. Posy is only 4; Rory is in 8th grade… Rory looks just like him…

His coffin is open; when we are told to stand in line (IF we want) I stay seated and stare at the coffin. I can't see inside of the coffin, just a little bit of the lining, I watch as people shake their head, or reach in and undoubtedly kiss his forehead, or hug him. When the line is smaller, I feel someone dragging me over, when I get in front of his coffin; I do something I told myself I wouldn't do. I run out of the funeral, he looked peaceful. Too, peaceful…

I turn the corner of the building and just lean against the side of the building hyperventilating. Tears fall down my face when I calm down, and I hear footsteps rounding the corner.

"Katniss? They're ready for your speech." I look up and see Peeta; I wipe my face and walk back inside, right up to the front. I stand where the priest told me to earlier, and stare for a few seconds.

"Uh… I- I just, I want to… I... I'm sorry… I ca- I can't." I say nodding my head and walking outside, again. I hear people gasp, and whisper, I look back and see Clove and Cato standing there, I turn back around and hear Clove shout my name. I get into my car and drive home, Clove's boxes are sitting in the hallway, she's moving in the Cato, my mom is moving to Maine, she's taking Prim, her and Haymitch are getting divorced, He's staying, and I'm staying with him.

Prim was at the funeral, she's hanging out with Rory while she can. I take my makeup off and wash my face, when I put my basketball shorts and a tank top on. I check my phone and see a voicemail, I call it and this is what I hear.

_Hey Catnip, I'm sorry for leaving in such a harsh way, I shouldn't have left, I want you to know I love you… And even the strongest person deserves a moment of weakness, I don't want you to forget that, when I'm gone, don't forget it, alright? I love you with all I got… Goodbye Katniss… _He knew, oh my God…

I hear a knock on the door. When I answer it, I see Clove and Cato standing on my porch.

"Katniss, we need to talk. You shut down, you won't talk to anyone!" After a few seconds I slam the door closed, Clove stuck her foot out and stopped it from closing.

"You can't just shut us out Kat. That's not how it works." Clove whispers, I feel my lip quiver and make it stop, slowly I open the door and allow them in. We walk to the living room and I sit down in the love seat, and they sit down on the couch across from me. My best friend and my brother… I open my mouth to talk, but sobbing comes out instead.

"Oh, Katniss." Clove gets up and sits next to me. She wraps her arms around me and I begin to talk.

"He's… Gone... He's really gone." I sob out. I burry my face in my hands

"Katniss he didn't know he was going to die." I shake my hand and look up

"He did know, He knew he was going to die…"

"You don't know that." Cato speaks in, I look up sharply.

"Then how come he left a message on my phone saying Goodbye?" I growl, I hear Clove gasp and Cato's eyes widen a little.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! On a little bit of writers block!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry you hate me... I had to make it interesting... I'm sorry 5 reviews for next chapter. I WROTE ANOTHER STORY! It's called The Kiss, go read the first chapter! If you read and review The Kiss, I'll upload another 2 chapters to this story! Pretty please with sugar on top?! Thanks a bynch!  
**

* * *

I stand up and take a deep breath; I walk over to the wall and lean my head against it… Now I feel angry, I stand up and punch the wall, and then I kick it. My toes begin to throb but I don't care. I sit down with my back to the wall, and wrap my arms around my knees.

"Katniss?" Clove asks, I look up and see her walking towards me, I nod and she places a cool washcloth on my hand, it was bleeding, but it wasn't deep enough to get stitches. As I continues to replay Gale's voice mail in my head, "Katniss, I think we should tell Clove, now is the perfect time." I look up and stare at him, I hear Clove ask "Tell me what?" in a grim voice.

"Cato's my half brother." I see in a voice I don't even recognize, Cato stands up and Clove walks over to him. "How long have y'all known?"

"Since we were 8…" Cato whispers. Clove just nods and then flips out.

"And you didn't tell me? Your girlfriend, and you" she points at me and I stand up, she walks over and shoves her finger on my chest, "I'm your best friend, and you didn't tell me?!" At this point she's yelling.

"You don't know crap about me Clove."

"I do so I know that your mother hates you, and your dad died from cancer!"

"Yeah, do you know what my mom did to me after my dad died?" I ask bluntly

"Well, no. You don't talk about your past you-"

"Clove, you never pushed, Gale knew because he pushed. My mom sold my body, one man wanted more, couldn't pay enough, that's why I was raped." I watch Clove drop her mouth and Cato just stands there, he knew, he was living next door, after all. Cato was there for every step of my life, but nobody knew because I told him not to care for me, he always cared in secret, and from afar.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clove asks in a whisper

"Because you, never pushed." I reply, she just stands and looks at me,

"Who knew?" She asked, I look at my feet ad don't answer

"WHO THE HELL KNEW, KATNISS?" She shouts

"I did…" Cato whispers, I look up and see Clove looking to Cato and then to me.

"Well, don't you guys have quite a background? Just go ahead with your life, don't remember Clove, she's had the best life ever!"

"Compared to us you have!" I yell, she doesn't know Cato's story, and I totally screwed him over look at him and put on my 'I fucked up' face he nod's ok, and walks over to Clove and takes her hand.

"I was going to tell you tonight Clove. When my dad found out my mom cheated on him, he shot her, and then killed himself… in front of me, when I was 9. Nobody wanted me, I've been pushed from foster home to foster home, Katniss and I always stayed in contact. She's been my best friend through everything, when I was 16 I got out on my own. I tracked Katniss down, and found her in the basement. She had a sheet for clothes, her mother drugged her. Nobody forgot you Clove, we didn't want to burden you with our troubles because you have your own… " I don't look up, but I hear Clove sniffling and I hear her and Cato hugging, how I know? Clove's crying turns to sobbing and it's muffled from Cato's chest.

When I look up, I watch Clove and Cato embrace each other, I'm jealous. I walk over to the door when I hear a knock.

"Hi, Peeta." I say, I don't try to smile, I know I'll fail miserably.

"Hey… I just wanted to make sure you were ok… And uh, Mrs. Hawthorne gave me a plate of food for you…" He hands me the plate.

"Thanks, I'm doing alright, Clove and Cato are here, but I think they forgot about me. Thanks for the food." He nods and slips his hands into his pocket.

"I guess I'll see you…" He trails off.

"Yeah, I'll see you in school." He nods and walks away as I close the door

"Katniss?" he asks, I open the door back up.

"Gale told me… He knew he was dying, he told me to watch out for you. I just… I wanted you to know." I smile

"Thanks Peeta, I'll see you tomorrow." When I close the door, I put the plate of food in the fridge and walk back to the living room. Cato and Clove are talking, I don't want to bother them, I turn around but hear Clove.

"Get your ass over here Katniss, you want pushy? I can be pushy…" I walk over and sit next to her. She learns mine and Cato's life stories in detail, my mom stopped selling my body when Prim was asking why I was in the basement. Prim to this day has no clue what happened to me, she doesn't even remember it. In the middle of telling Cato's story my phone rings, quietly I walk to the kitchen and answer it.

"Hello?" I answer

"Katniss, it's your mother… Prim is going to a boarding school since she is to become a doctor, doing something _useful _in her life." I want to be a dancer, I took classes for a while, I plan on starting back up in a couple months.

"Oh… so she's not coming back home?"

"She _is _home. I dropped her off this afternoon, she says hello. I've got a plane to catch." Before I can say anything else she hangs up, and I stand there for a while, boarding school. I'm going to boarding school next year….

* * *

**Yup... I'm so BORED! And I have a little bit of writers block..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! The next chapter! REVIEW! Last chapter got almost a hundred views but not one review... This makes me sad :'( Enjoy  
**

* * *

"Katniss?" Clove scares me and I drop my phone.

"Yeah?" I say turning around

"Um… I'm sorry, for being a bitch." She says timidly, I smile a grin and laugh

"You're always a bitch." I laugh with sarcasm, she smiles and we embrace in a hug.

"Aw, the two girls finally made up over spilt milk." Cato enters in, we all laugh and move Clove back into my room.

The next morning I drive Clove and myself to school, we also picked up Glimmer, who has been on Vacation for the last month, she took her schoolwork with her. Lucky bitch…

"Well you got quite the tan." Clove says jealously

"Don't worry Clove, this summer we are going to have the three amigo's summer trip of a lifetime"! This makes Clove feel better but me worse….

Over the next few months, everyone gets off my case, by the time February 1st rolls around Glimmer and Clove are pushing me to get a boyfriend.

"Katniss, you have to get someone for Valentine's day!" Glimmer whines I shake my head as I eat my lunch.

"No thanks, I hate Valentine's day! The pink milk, hearts? No thanks, it's over-rated and dumb!" I say

"You and Finnick have been hanging out a lot… And you and Peeta!" Clove explains

"Peeta's just looking out for me, and Finnick… well, he's Finnick! Annie's moved back you know." Annie Cresta had moved away a couple years ago, her and Finnick had crushes on each other for a long time! Finnick's is gone, he slept with entirely the whole female population of the school, except me and Clove. He got to Glimmer, unsurprisingly…

"So what if Finnick is the man whore! He's still super sweet, and I hear he hasn't had sex since Gale died!" I immediately lose my appetite and set my pizza down.

"Sorry Kat, but you have got to get over this." Clove says, you would think I'm back to one hundred percent, but no, I'm at an 80…

"Sorry, but it's not that easy, you try losing Cato. You would be worse than me, and we all know it." She nods and I pick up my tray and walk away.

"We'll talk about this tonight!" Clove shouts, I wave her off and walk to my locker, when I get to the locker I see Finnick standing there, I wave and walk up to him.

"What's up fish-boy?" I ask with a smile

"You're in a happy mood." He says rather glumly

"You, seem down." I say, he nods and I put my books away, hooray for half days! I have free period after lunch…

"Well, I've been thinking about this like for 3 months…"

"And what's that?' I smile, he bites the inside of his lip and leans forward, and before I know it, he's kissing me. When he pulls back I wear a face of surprise and shock, I look over and see Glimmer and Clove giggling, Peeta is sulking as usual, and Cato is smiling.

"Um…" I say looking back at Finnick

"Go on a date with me? Just one…" He says, before I know what I'm saying I nod my head.

"Great! Tomorrow, I'll pick you up around noon, bring a bathing suit. I nod again, and he walks away. Clove and Glimmer walks over.

"What the hell was that?" Clove asks with a giggle

"He asked me on a date." I say dumbfounded, they squeal and I drive them home, I work at the Hob now, the diner down the street. I had the night shift tonight, I get off at 11am. Shit, I'm going to be tired on Sunday….

* * *

**5 reviews for next chapter**

**Sorry for the shortness **

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! So I accidently dumped water ALL over my laptop! Now I have to wait to see if it dries out! AGH! THankfully I have MOST of THIS story uploaded, but for **The Kiss **I have to start over, I was basically just gotten to the good part! :(**

**5 reviews for next chapter**

* * *

When I get to the Hob, I quickly put on my apron, and race to the counter, just in time for the crowd. The shift goes by quickly, I talk to the cook, his name is Steve, we talk to each other in slow spots, or whatever, Clove and I moved into an apartment. My mom left and Haymitch and her got divorced, so they sold the house and now me and Clove have to pay rent and utilities, she works at Target. When I get off work I go home and shower. I'm so tired, but needless to say I slip on my bikini and pull on some short denim shorts and a yellow jumper. I put my hair in its usual side braid, and brush on mascara.

I meet Finnick outside my cruddy apartment, and he great's me with a kiss on the cheek. We get in his run down truck and drive, he turns on the radio and I start singing. Johanna and I made up, so our friendship is so-so, we go out for coffee and stuff, and hang out in school, Glimmer is single, and her interest in girls had grown, Clove and I are extremely happy for her. She asked Johanna out, and they went out last night. I tell Finnick about this and he grins.

"I'm glad she's not scared to hide it, like most girls. Her and Johanna?" He asks, I nod as I read a text message from Glimmer.

**Glim: Date went amazingly! Going out again today, we are clicking like none other!**

**Me: Awwwww, happy for you sweets!**

**Glim: Hey, You bitch better back off my girl, nobody allowed to call her sweets except me! Love Jo**

**Me: Hey, not trying to cause trouble! Have fun ;)**

I repeat the message to Finnick and he rolls, It's about, 45 minutes until we reach our destination, the beach. Good thing to, it's like 100 degrees!

"Will you get my back?" I ask putting sunblock on, I took my jumper and shorts off, he nods and take the sunscreen from my hands, I already got my arms, neck legs and stomach. He puts sunscreen his hands and starts rubbing it on my back, he's slow and gentle. He works his way up my back, pull my bikini strap out so he can get underneath. When he's done I thank him and an old lady stops in front of us.

"You two are such a cute couple! If you ever get married, you'll have such beautiful children." She says in the sweetest tone, I blush and Finnick's mouth is open.

"Thank you ma'am… this is our first date." With that she walks away, and I pull Finnick to the water. We play in the water for a few hours, and when we come out he pulls out chocolate covered strawberries, and vodka.

"After the sunset we'll go back to my place and hang out, we'll save the vodka for home." I nod and sit next to him, we devour the strawberries, and watch as the sun sets. When we get to his place I borrow I one of his t-shirts. I look surprisingly good in a Yale school shirt, when I come down to his living room I sit on the couch, next to him.

"So… Where are you going to college?' I ask

"Harvard. You?" He reply's I slump my shoulders and sigh

"I don't know, I have my heart set on Harvard but they're still "Considering me"…" I pout he nods and plant's a kiss on me.

"Better?" I give him a funny look.

"We've been on one date; we're still on that date, what happened to the 'goodnight' kiss?"

"I'm not into traditionalism." I shrug my shoulders and take the glass of vodka and sprite he poured me. I take a sip and I'm happy to find he did half and half, in stead of the normal crap.

"Oh my god… you are the best!" I say, he laughs and turns some music on, when I finish the first one, I don't have a second, neither does Finnick.

"So, tell me about yourself." I say turning to him, he rubs the back of his neck and looks up.

"My dad left my family when I was 4, my mom was a drunk, and beat my senseless because I wouldn't let her touch my 2 year old sister. My sister died from cancer 2 years ago, my mom is in jail, I'm on my own… my dad is dead. My favorite color is blue, I love the color of your eyes, and I love to eat tuna." I stare at him, and nod.

"Your turn." He says

"My died from cancer a couple years ago, my mom shut down for a year, when she came back to me a my little sister, she blamed me, she treats Prim like an only child, I'm treated like Cinderella without the step sisters. Um… My boyfriend died and he knew he was dying and didn't tell me, Prim is in a boarding school, and I'm going to The Capitol boarding school in New York, next year. I love to shoot a bow and arrow but haven't done it since we moved here, and I love your smile, and my favorite color is forest green, and I love to eat dear meat." He nods and we start to laugh, why? Not a clue, but something's funny…

"Our lives are so fucked up!" Finnick squeals, I nod my head, and we calm down after a few minutes.

"I can't believe-" my words are cut off by his kiss; it's deep, and long. We lay down on the couch him hovering above me. When I open my mouth his tongue slides into mine, and then I feel him lowering himself, on top of me, he brushes his hands through my hair, and my hands are holding onto his forearms. Yeah, he is not up for traditions…

He sits up and I'm straddling him, I abruptly stop when his hands reach my breasts.

"Sorry." He says, I nod and I get off his lap, I lean my head on his chest once we're laying down, I'm half on him, half off him… "I should really go…" I mumble half asleep.

"Probably." He whispers, after that I fall asleep with his hands running through my hair…

I have nightmares tonight, The car accident, Gale, my mom, the men… _that _night… I wake up to Finnick shaking me, I hear myself screaming, when I realize I'm awake I begin to shake, Finnick cradles me and I shake like a wet cat. Before I know it, I get up and grab my stuff…

"I, uh… this wasn't a good Idea… I'll uh… I'll see you around." I race out the door and down the street, I live a couple miles from his house so I run the first mile, and then I walk the last of it, when I get to my cruddy run-down apartment, it's about 4:45am. My shift starts at 7am… When I walk through the door, Clove and Cato are sleeping on the couch, the wind catches the door and slams shut, both of them jerk away, and relax when they see me.

* * *

**I know, not the best chapter :/ 5 reviews for next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks a bunch for all the reviews! THis chapter is kind of crappy, I was having writers block! Ugh!**

**5 reviews for next chapter**

* * *

"Sorry…" I say

"Where the hell have you been?" then she gasps "DID YOU SLEEP WITH FISH-BOY?!"

"No, we just made-out… Then fell asleep, I had a nightmare…" I whisper,

"Aw, honey, I'm sorry…" She embraces me into a hug

"I have to go get ready for work." I say walking to my room, she nods and says "Ditto, can you drive me there?" I nod and go take a shower, once I'm dressed in my usual work clothes I do my makeup and stuff, and meet Clove in the living room.

We both go to work, it's a slow day for me, and when my shift is over I drive over and pick Clove up. We go grocery shopping, and then clean the apartment and watch a movie. We fall asleep to the movie and wake up about 2 in the afternoon on Sunday. Clove and I spend the rest of the day catching up on homework, and waiting for Jo, and Glimmer to come over. We decided to do 'dare of the week' every other week. Tonight we are starting it… yay! When Glimmer and Jo finally make it over I can hardly keep my eyes open.

"Ok… rules. If you do not complete the dare every day, or when needed by Friday, then you have to pay each of us 50 bucks, and you are NEVER allowed to tell anyone! Unless it's a special circumstance, then as a group we decide. The dare will last a week, and each time we do this we will dare someone different. K? Katniss go."

"Hmmm, I' have Johanna… I dare you to… Shove a pie in a teachers face every day for this week."

"Shit… I hate you, I'll get suspended for 3 weeks! Um, ok, Glim's… I dare you to… master-"

"I'LL PAY THE 50 BUCKS!" Glimmer screams before Johanna can finish, we all laugh and she hands us each 50 bucks. She is rich after all….

"Ok, Clove, I dare you to ignore to Cato until Saturday." She says with a triumphant smile

"Shit… alright…. Katniss… I dare you to walk around like a slut!"

"Son, of a bitch! I just got over a reputation." I laugh… and we all eat the spaghetti Clove made. It's not bad, could use some oregano, but it's still good.

As the four of us walk into school tomorrow, I watch as Clove painfully walks past Cato, and Jo places 6 pies in her locker placing one of them in her bag. We walk to our first class, while Cato is begging Clove to talk to her, I see a few tears stream down Cloves face. We all sit down and watch Cato walk to his class, I haven't seen Finnick or Peeta yet. As for my outfit? Shorty shorts, a tanks top 2 sizes to small, a push up bra, bright red lipstick, and Smokey eyes… and chewing bubble gum for the effect.

Before class starts we watch Jo shove a pie in Trinkets face, she gets sent to Snows office… hehe… this is great. Up to lunch school is fine, I hear some guys making rude comments but I ignore them and focus on Clove, we eat lunch in the girls bathroom to stay away from Cato.

"You ok?" I ask sipping my juice, she nods and then shakes her head

"He knows something is wrong…"

"You mean the bet?" I ask

"No… there's something besides the bet, he knows about the whole dare of the week and that was the first thing he asked, I just gave him a slight nod… but he knows there is something else, and there is… and it sucks that I can't tell him." She sniffles and puts her sandwich down.

"I could tell him." I drink my juice, she shakes her head

"It's not something one finds out from a friend…" I nod my head and continue to eat

* * *

**Tell me- IS IT GETTING WORSE? How can I make it better? I need some opinions!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

The rest of the week goes by painfully for me and Clove, each time I walk in, some guy is checking me out, or spanking my ass… I punched every guy that did that. Clove hid in the girls bathroom every free period or break, she brought her own lunch!

On Friday, it was my free period, I was going to the school's library to research something for a paper. Then I run into the school jocks, Jason Peterson and Harry Jackson.

"Well, haven't we turned out nice since the beginning of the year, such outfit should be on the floor." They block my entrance back inside, I ate outside by myself.

"Save it for your girlfriend Jason I-"

"Hey, leave him alone he's just stating the remarkable truth." Harry smiles,

"You guys better back off or-"

"You'll throw a punch? Yeah that's why we brought these." Jason smiled showing me zip ties, run…

I turn to run but Harry was behind me, I look around for help, I start screaming and struggling but everybody is in class or snuck off campus. Harry covers my mouth and Jason grabs my hair and yanks me to the ground.

"tsk, tsk… you should of gone the nicer route." He says zip tying my hands behind me. I struggle as he pulls me to my feet and drags me to the back of the school, Harry placed duct tape on my mouth, I still fight and manage to elbow Jason in the nose, he let's go of me and I run, I don't make it far when Harry tackles me, but I feel someone pulling him off and throwing punches, when I turn around I see a blurred figure, I must've hit my head.

"Katniss? Katniss? It's alright your safe." I hear someone whisper as I fade into the dark.

When I wake up I'm in my bed, I see someone handing me a glass of water, and I take it and sip it. "Thanks." I say laying back down.

"No problem, just, no more dressing like a slut, I talked to Clove, Glimmer, and Jo. They spilt everything." That's when I get a good look

"Fish-boy?" I ask, he comes close into my face

"You can't get rid of me that fast you know." I smile and I feel my head throbbing with pain.

"You hit your head, a friend of mine took a look at it, no concussion or anything, but you do need to take it easy for the weekend." I nod and sit up with the help of Finnick just as Clove walk through the door.

"Oh good your awake! 2 minutes until midnight… then I can call Cato." She glances nervously at her phone.

"This must be bad if you forgot about me."

"What?" She asks clueless, I laugh and she continues to stare at the Clock. At exactly midnight she was on the phone with Cato, forgetting about me and Finnick in the room.

"Cato? Christ this week has been a long one… I know I'm sorry. Babe, there's something we need to talk about… no it can't wait. CATO, would you listen to me…"

Silence hangs in the air for a few minutes. "Cato… I'm- I'm p-pregnant…" Oh, my, god… I look over at Finnick at he's wearing the same expression as mine. I look back at Clove…

"Cato?" She pulls the phone away from her ear…

"He hung up…."

"Clove it's Ok, he's probably on his way over right now…" She nods and goes wait by the door.

Finnick and I sit there in silence, he turns the TV on. He force feeds me soup, and we hear squealing from downstairs and hear Cato yell something about being a dad… I frown, knowing she's going to move out, and I'm going to be alone, I'm happy for her…

"So… you need a roommate?" Finnick asks

"Looks like I'll need to start looking for one…" I say glumly, when Clove walks in I plaster a smile on.

"Cato and I are getting married, we small wedding… I'm going to have a family Kat!" I grin and she dances out, when she leaves I let the tears fall.

"She's going to have a family, I always thought it'd be just the two of us, you know? I'm happy for her, I really am…" I say Finnick sits next to me on my bed and I lay my head on his chest. He strokes my hairs and I wipe my tears away and plaster on a smile when I see Cato walking in. I walk over to him…

"So, you're getting married?" He doesn't return the smile, I drop the act.

"I'm happy for you and Clove." I say, he nods and places his hand on my cheek.

"I never intend to take her away from you. She's always going to be thinking of you." I nod and wipe the tears away when she comes bouncing behind them.

"Well? We've got a wedding to plan! I have my handy dandy binder right here! It's full of ideas, and looks and everything for a wedding! It's going to be SO exciting!" She sits on the bed and I stay facing Cato.

"Um, maybe tomorrow, I'm not feeling so hot, I'm going to uh…. I'm going to take a shower." I say running to the bathroom, when I lock myself in I start the water and sit against the door. Once I get aq hold of myself I get in the shower, and when I get out I feel refreshed. Clove and I had many adventures together. We always knew we wouldn't be able to stay together forever but I truly am happy for her, and Cato… When I walk out I see Clove in tears.

"Oh my God Clove what is your deal? You're getting married! You're going to have a family, something you never had! Come on, smile!" I say energetically

"But- I mean- I'm going to- You're going to be-"

"Just fine, I'll be fine! Finnick will move in and pay rent and watch over me, as friends. You and Cato will go to college with a baby, and yeah it'll suck but in the end you'll do it for your kid. You'll be happy…" I say, Cato and Finnick stare at me like I was brainwashed, but I need to stop having things turn on myself, Clove looks at me and I wipe away her tears.

"Really?" I nod

"Really" I say she gets up and we hug, we laugh and start looking at wedding plans.

* * *

**Clove and Cato getting married! Yay... right?**


	18. Chapter 18

**My computer is still not fixed, so I decided I will write the next chapter before I leave on THURSDAY! Enjoy! REVIEW**

* * *

We decided that Finnick would move in after the wedding, surprisingly enough Clove's mother signs the paper saying she could get married, without even looking at it. Glimmer bought Clove's wedding dress in secrecy, all though Clove figured it out, the box with Clove's dress should up on our doorstep, the dress is pure white, strapless, and is fitting in the chest, but then flows out so (even though she's not showing yet) it'll be hard to tell if she's pregnant. They're having the wedding in a park that they first saw each other, the wedding party is very small, I'm the maid of honer, and Finnick's the best man... and that's it.

The guest list is family and close friends only, school is out in about a month and a half, and they decide to have the wedding end of June, we all study for our final exams while planning the wedding, Peeta checks on me once a week, bringing me ice cream, or my favorite meal. Finnick moved all his little stuff in, and is slowly migrating over. By the time school's out we spend the next week planning and setting up for the wedding. We have a bridal shower, but it's mainly me, Clove, Glimmer, and a couple other girls. A lot of people sent gift cards though, and cash...

The morning of the wedding Clove is a nervous wreck, all the girls are at our apartment, and the guys are at Cato's.

"Clove relax, just tell yourself it's pregnant hormones, Cato will take good care of you." I say curling her hair

"Katniss, your obligated to say that because he's your brother."

"False, and you know it. I don't have tine to fuck peoples image unless it's true, or they were a bitch." I say, she sighs and knows I'm right. Glimmer and Johanna showed up at my apartment, so they're talking with Clove and me.

"So Katniss, you and Finnick?" Johanna asks me in a flirty way.

"What about me and Finnick?" We have been so busy with Clove's and Cato's wedding we haven't really gotten to hang out, but we did decide to not date, we're going to be just friends for right now.

"I jus-"

"Hey, my wedding!" Clove points out, I give her a look of thanks

"Right, OK. What are you and Cato doing after the wedding, and honeymoon?" They're going to a hotel in the city, it's really nice.

"Cato's going to work for a year and then go to collage, we're already on next years waiting list for an on campus apartment.." She says with a smile.

"Oh shit, we gotta go!" The park was about a twenty minute drive and we're supposed to be there, mmm, now. we all rush to the limo and I tell the driver to speed it up. He does thankfully. When we get there, the crowd is quite large.

"I guess you have wedding crashers." I say, I watch Clove smiling knowing that we made a ton of food for the reception at the zoo, in the aquarium part. When we pull up, I hear the music start and I hop out in my Sapphire blue dress, it's strapless, and comes down to my knees. I grab my black bouquet that Clove wanted and then freeze slightly when I see a table with Gale's Picture on it, he's smiling.

I walk down the isle like I was told and then then I watch Clove get out, Johanna and Glimmer snuck out on the other side and stood in the back. I turn to see Cato's smiling face, then I look back to Clove who looks like she's about to scold herself because she started crying, she's wearing a tiara, but she hates veils...

I scan the crowd for her mother, but I don't see her. She knew Clove was getting married... When Clove makes it to Cato, they ceremony starts, when they say there Cato says his vows there are oohs and awes, knowing Clove she's winging ti...

"Cato, I want you to know right now, I didn't write any vows, because words cannot express how excited I am to be spending the rest of my life with you, no matter the circumstances, I've never had anyone to keep me in line, or tell me no. I'm glad I do now, I realize that when one of us dies, I'm either going to be screaming at you from wherever I go, or I'm going to yell at you as you go in the ground. Just know this now... IF I die first you better spend at least a month fucking mourning me, and then move the hell on! Whether I die tomorrow, or when I'm 87 years old. I love you." I watch the crowd let there mouths drop and Cato is laughing. After they seal the deal with a kiss, they leave in the limo for the zoo, Finnick and I get our own limo, and I see Jo and Glimmer making out in the middle of the park. I laugh and show Finnick as we drive off.

"So, when can I move in?" He asks hestinantly

"Tonight if you want." I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Cato and Clove asked me to be the godfather." He says after a while

"And you said?" Knowing his answer

"That I would think about it."

"I'm the godmother, even though I'm the aunt." i say

"Well, I know I'm going to be a crappy dad..."

"Finnick, when the time comes you and your wife are going to be great parents... depending on the wife." I smile and he smiles back.

"Katniss-" A brief jerk of the limo cuts Finnick off

"HEY, WHAT"S GOING ON? Why did we stop?" Katniss yells as she owers the divider

"Um the bride is going haywire." I get out of the car and see Clove screaming at Cato, who's still in the limo

"CLOVE, What's wrong?" I ask, and she starts to tear up

"My mom wasn't there." She cries, I look to Cato and he explains

"We were talking about how I forgot the little cheese quiche's and she got upset, and then this happened." He says in a caring tone

I rub Clove's back and then pull her back and slap her, Cato gives me a look and i shrug my shoulders

"First of all, this is your fucking wedding, not a pity party, your mom is a bitch. Second of all, I'm not your best friend anymore, Cato is, you just married the dude, tell him! Back to your mom, she missed out on a gorgeous ceremony, be angry and sad about it after your honeymoon." I say tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she nods and fixes her face.

"ON TO THE RECEPTION, I'M HUNGRY!" Clove yells, back to her old self. I get back into my limo and begin to cry.

"What's wrong Katniss?" He says pulling me into a hug

"I just lost my best friend..." And then I cry loudly

* * *

**What do you think? Is it getting worse? Better? TELL ME WITH A REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**YAY! My computer is BETTER! EEEP, next chapter!**

* * *

Cato and Clove have their first dance and then everyone joins in, the night is so much fun and when it comes to speeches, I have to make the first one, I walk to the middle of the dance floor and stand in front of them.

"Wow, you two make the most, peaceful couple I've ever seen… I know if Gale was hear he'd be making stupid comments that would make us all laugh. Clove, you are my best friend, you're like a sister, we got into trouble together you would act like the mother when I did something really wrong, I can't believe we are going to be seniors this year! Cato, you're my big brother, you graduated yesterday! And you still manage to marry my best friend, I love you both so much, and I can't believe you asked me to be the baby's godmother, I'm already aunt! Prim wishes she could be here, thanks for being my friends." I feel so stupid and feel like I should say more but I hand the microphone to Finnick…

"Well, I'm glad I hadn't gotten into Cloves pants otherwise I'd be making wide crack jokes… like now…. Sorry Cato… You two are so happy, everyone can tell, I'm short and sweet. So once that little booger is born, remember to use protection." I spit out my drink and Cato and Clove are cracking up, I stare at Finnick and he pulls me out of my chair.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"This should be your night too." He plants a kiss on me, and boy is it a kiss. When he pulls away I hear cheering and Clove screaming. "HEY! THIS IS MY NIGHT!" I laugh and watch as Finnick flips off the bride, Cato laughs and Clove tries not to but gives up and chuckles. "Awe, you two are so cute!" Glimmer squeals. I notice Peeta with his date, I think her name is Annie, she's really pretty, red hair, like Ariel, sea green eyes, I know her and Finnick went out briefly, I'm not sure why the broke it off. Marvel the Marvelous, is in the corner sweet talking a girl about 13...

"I'll be right back." I tell Finnick walking over the Marvel, he smiles upon my arrive and I look straight to the girl. "He had lice really bad one time, the doctor said he can get again at anytime with a chance of giving it to someone else." I she raised an eyebrow and walked away.

"What was that for?" Marvel frowns

"Saving you from a mistake, can you ever hit on girls in high-school?" I ask digging through my clutch for chap-stick.

"What can I say? I'm into younger girls." He smiles, I glare at him and huff in frustration when I can't find my chap-stick. "Go hit on Carol, she's nice, and you have better luck with her than anyone else..." He flashes me a smile and I turn back to walk to Finnick with Peeta Mellark stepping in front of me.

"H-hi Katniss." He says awkwardly... I haven't seen him much since Gale's died, he would come and drop stuff off, or pick things up but He was in and out...

"Hi Peeta..." I say shuffling my feet.

"How are you?" He asks touching my shoulder.

"I'm doing OK... I should get back to Finnick, nice seeing you." I smile

"Yeah, you too." He walks away and I walk to Finnick's side, he puts his arm around my waist and we watch Cato and Clove dancing to a You'll Be in my Heart, why? Because they are Disney geeks...

When Cato and Clove leave for the airport I realize Clove didn't say goodbye, I sadly smile as I watch her and Cato give one last kiss before climbing into the limo. I feel my lower lip tremble, I'm happy for her... I take a deep breath and force the tears back, I stick around for a while seeing that the guests have everything, and I took down everything Clove wanted to keep. By the end it's about 3am, and I'm setting all Cloves stuff in my backseat, I'm still wearing my dress, and cannot wait to get it off. I drive home, when I get to my apartment I see Finnicks truck and the lights on. When I go inside Finnick is sleeping on the couch with the TV on. I sigh and turn the TV off covering him up with a blanket.

I set Cloves crap in the hall closet and see Finnicks room, his boxes are still packed but I see one picture on the dresser, I walk in and study it... It's me, Cato, Clove, Gale, Glimmer, Johanna, Marvel, and Peeta, we're hanging out in his pool. We're sitting on the edge with our feet in, Marvel, and Peeta are in the pool, we're laughing and enjoying life, this was not long ago.

"That was my favorite day." I snap around and see Finnick in the doorway.

"Sorry- I- Uh... sorry." I walk toward the door, he stops me by grabbing my arm, he looks down into my eyes.

"It was exactly one week after I told you who I was... before-" he releases my arm.

"Please..." I whimper, I didn't want to think about _him_...

"Katniss, Gale loved you." I run into his arms and give him a kiss.

* * *

**SOrry for the shortness! LATERS**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK, so I am now starting this new thing... 10 reviews OR two weeks, now let me explain. The same reviewer can post two reviews to count AS 2, can be on this story OR one of my oneshots (I only have one up at the moment)... make sense? review twice and it counts as two 'points'. questions? PM, or review, I will explain as much as I can.**

* * *

When I wake up in the morning, Finnick is next to me, so what? We had sex. Big deal… we've been dating for four months even though we never went on a second date… I sit up and put my bra and panties on, I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth, when I walk back to my room Finnick is sitting up.

"Good morning fish-boy." I smile, he smiles and walks over to me, he already put his boxers on. He gives me a kiss and walk to the bathroom. I put my black basketball shorts, and a tank top on, when he walks back out he pouts.

"I liked you better naked." He says

"I know, but I have to get to work, we aren't on a luxurious honeymoon like Cato and Clove." I say

"Yeah, your right… They're probably having sex right this minute." He says

"I don't want to think about that!" I say throwing him his shirt. I walk over to him and hug him, he kisses the top of my head and I go take a shower, once I get downstairs I eat toast and fix Finnick some oatmeal with butter and brown sugar. I yell a goodbye and walk out the door…

When I get to the Hob, I start my shift, its bust today considering its summer and the weekend. I work quietly and efficiently careful to stay out of everyone's way, while leading people who are lost. It's like this all summer… I work from 6am to midnight, on Friday's I work a 15 hour shift most of the summer, Finnick normally pouts and I tell him I don't have money like he does, even though Haymitch has my bank account full of money, I'm not going to be in debt to him…

One day when I check the mail I see a letter from Harvard, I walk inside and I drop the rest of the bills on the table and stare at the letter from Harvard…

"Hey babe, what's that?"

"Harvard, they made their decision…" I say, he snatches the letter from me and opens it, I watch him.

"I'm sorry…" I slump my shoulders and yawn.

"You'll have to put up with your awful friends for four whole damn years." I stand up and throw myself on him; we end up on the floor. I kiss him and he helps me off the floor, we make dinner, which is chicken, peas, and rice. After dinner he pulls out some ice cream, and we watch a movie. It's 2 weeks 'till School starts, I haven't seen Clove yet, she got home a few weeks ago, and Cato… We hear a knock at the door and I go answer it.

"Why haven't you come and seen me?" Clove asks sternly

"Oh my God Clove, you're huge!"

"What'd you expect? I'm 7 months pregnant! I'm having twins by the way, a girl and a boy." I hug her and she hugs back and waddles in. Finnick greets her with "Is that a watermelon under your shirt?" He gets an eye roll, and thankfully nothing more.

"Katniss, Cato and I have been talking, I'm going to be finishing high school online."

"You can do that?" I ask

"Oh yeah, it's crazy. I met an 18 year old mom and that's how she got to finish high school. It's pretty cool. Since they" She points to her giant stomach "should be born October 19th it'll work out, I'll be able to work at my own pace, and that way, I can double up the first month and then I can work at a normal pace while paying attention to these two." She says pointing at her belly again, I smile.

"That'll be great! But won't you need a computer?' I ask

"Oh they'll send me that and a printer for the school year, it's pretty legit." She says.

"How much is it?" I ask

"It's free."

"What?"

"Yeah I was pretty shocked, but Cato's going to college online, so he can work." I nod and we catch up for another couple hours. Cato comes and picks her up, I give him a welcome home hug and we talk for a few minutes. When they leave I feel Finnick hugging me from behind.

"They look good." He says

"They look happy." I comply, he kisses me neck and I sigh

"Uh-oh, that's a dangerous sigh." He says softly, I giggle and turn around to face him. He rest his hands on my hips and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Just thinking about when Dad was alive and Prim was about 1, and I was 5. Dad and mom where thinking about having another one, but dad got sick…"

"Hey, don't think about your past, it's in the past… One wise turtle once said… 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the "present." Duh…"

"You watch too much TV." I laugh

"I'm serious, I used to think about my past all the time, I was known as the man whore in school. Then When I started dating you… everything started to become how it was meant to be." I smile and walk away.

"You still watch too much TV." I call out

"HEY! Kung Fu Panda's my favorite!"

"Cartoon!" I finish as I walk to my room to go to sleep

* * *

**SO? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE review!**

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, Finnick and I shop for School… well Finnick does the shopping while I work. On my second to last Saturday I have to work, and of course Finnick complains.

"Can't you call in sick?" Finnick complains

"If I do we won't have the school account where it needs to be!" Finnick and I share one bank account. The school accounts, it's for fieldtrips parties we want to throw, school supplies… stuff like that, it's at 2 thousand dollars right now, and we want to put in another thousand, which is almost a whole paycheck.

"Alright, what time do you get off?" He asks taking my hand

"4am." I say he makes a face and I laugh and give him a kiss

"Don't sleep with anyone you don't know!" He yells once I close the door, I shake my head and drive to the Hob. The shift is slow, but about 20 minutes before my shift ends the most known pervert in this restaurant walks in and sits at the counter.

"You are her super early." I mumble as I pour them coffee

"Just for you, sweetheart." I roll my eyes and Tom, the fat old man grabs my wrist and pulls me to the point where I'm lying on top of the counter.

"I know how you love to play games…" He lets go of me and I straighten myself up, the cook Steve knows I'll holler if I need help.

"Now Tom, I only play games with people I know, I don't know you…" I say taking his order and handing it to Steve. I wait for his order, and when it's ready I give it to Tom.

"Aw, no kiss? I know your lips are the softest in town." He winks and I roll my eyes.

"I'll see you later Steve!" I yell grabbing my stuff and walking to my car. When I get to my car I see a reflection in my car window. I turn around and see Tom.

"Tom you need to go back inside." I say grabbing my pepper spray Finnick got me yesterday.

"Aw, but you haven't given me that kiss." He whines grabbing me hips, I pull up my pepper spray and spray his eyes and call for Steve. Steve comes running out.

"Are you ok Katniss?" I nod and watch Tom squirm on the ground rubbing his eyes.

"I called the cops when you pulled out the pepper spray…" He says, I thank him and wait for the police. By the time I give the report and everything they need I go home. It's almost 6am…

u did he?" I shake my head and he pulls me into a hug, I hug him back. Once I'm showered and changed Finnick tucks me into bed and he goes to work. I get out of bed around 2pm, I brush my teeth and take another shower. Then I answer the door that's knocking.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I ask as Glimmer and Johanna walk in.

"Well school starts tomorrow for one-"

"Well, I'd just figure we'd see each other tomorrow." I say

"Well, if you wouldn't cut me off, we wanted to know how you and Finnick where doing?" She smiles. I sigh…

"Well, we broke up." I watched as their faces fell and I started laughing "Totally, kidding you two!"

"Good because I thought you were serious." I turned around to see Finnick grinning, this makes me blush and I welcome him with a kiss.

"Well, I got to get ready for work, so I'll see y'all at school." They pout and leave, Finnick gives me a quizzical look. "You don't have work." He points out, "I know, I wanted to spend the last week of summer with you." He smiles and walks to the kitchen, I follow and see him pulling things out for a late lunch.

When I walk through the door Finnick runs to me. "Are you Ok? Steve called me, he didn't hurt yo

The last week I work the longest shift ever had, I asked my boss for this, she agreed, but gave me the weekend off. So during the week I just slept in my car setting my alarm clock for my shift, going home during breaks to shower. I get home late Friday night, Finnick hugs me hello and I lay on the couch instantly falling asleep. I sleep until Sunday morning, Finnick pokes my cheek and I wake up, "Why were you poking my cheek?" I ask, rubbing my eyes, "Um, you slept the whole day Saturday, no kidding I was poking your stomach, and you were like… dead." He says I shrug my shoulders and brush my teeth and take a shower.

"Well, today is the last day of summer." I say realizing my friends and I were supposed to have a road trip. I sigh sadly and eat cereal.

"I know… come on." He says handing me my wallet, I give him a quizzical look and he grabs my cereal bowl and dumps it in the sink.

"You are so lucky we got a garbage disposal!" I say as he grabs my arm and drags me out the door, I sigh and lock the door, he drives his car over and I get in, when we get on the freeway I pull my hair into a high ponytail, I open the mirror from the sun blocker in the car and see the major bags under my eyes. "I look awful." I say.

"You look beautiful." Finnick says putting his hand on my thigh, I roll my eyes, "I'm serious Katniss, you're gorgeous, no matter how horrid you look." I smile and pull out my phone, seeing several missed calls from Cato and Clove. I'm about to open a text when Cato calls again, I answer it a little confused.

"Hello?"

"About damn time! We have been calling you all morning!"

"Sorry I-"

"Clove's in labor, the little snots decided to come a couple months early, she's freaking out because you aren't here." I here glass shatter and Clove yelling at someone.

* * *

**Bum Bum Bum! REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews Clato 27- I DO THE SAME THING! Well, not anymore because of new rules...**

**Her is the much waited for chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Give her the phone Cato."

"Why aren't you here you bitch?" Clove screams

"Clove…"

"What?"

"Calm the fuck down!" I scream, Finnick laughs, I shoot him a glare and he quiets down.

"Right… sorry…"

"No problem, now, Cato is your best friend-"

"Yeah, I know that but you're the godmother, and Finn-"

"Clove, you'll be fine, we'll be there when we can, how far apart are the contractions?"

"15 minutes…"

"You have a while, we'll be there later alright?"

"OK." I hang up and tell Finnick what's happening. "Yeah, Cato texted me last night, we're going on a lunch date and then going over there."

When we get to the hospital Clove smiles, I sit on the bed next to her and talk, when she has a contraction Cato takes one hand and I take the other. "Holy Shit, Clove!" I say when the contraction is over.

"Not my fault it hurts." She says, we both laugh, I keep her occupied when a contraction comes I let her squeeze my hand off, each time they get closer and she gets sweaty, at one point she actually tries. "Just make it stop." She pleads, I just rub her arm, Cato sits behind her sitting Clove up and she lays back on Cato gripping his knees. The doctor come in about an hour later and checks ho far dilated Clove is.

"Alright Clove, you will meet your too little ones soon. Maybe another hour or so, I'll be back soon." She leaves and Clove tries to sleep, she's still leaning on Cato, she looks exhausted, Cato rubs a cool washcloth on her face. Finnick leaves for work, I start to go with him but Clove asks me to stay, I say yes for the sake of not getting killed.

"Alright Clove, are you ready to meet these little ones?" She asks

"Clove, I'm going to wait in the waiting room, OK?" I say, she thinks for a minute and then nods, I kiss her forehead and wish her luck.

The waiting room is rather large, it's by the front desk, I watch the clock, eventually I watch the kids play, a woman sits next to me, blond hair green eyes. "They grow so fast." She says watching me, I smile. "Yeahm it feel like just yesterday my sister was 3 and now she's 13 and in one of the best boarding schools."

"You don't have kids?" She asks with a quizzical look.

"No, I don't… A friend of mine is in labor."

"Oh… OK, that's cool." She says looking judge'y

"Yeah, her husband is in there with her." Her face slightly loosens but she still looks like she knows Clove is young. I turn away from her and notice one of Cloves nurses comes out and scans the room, I stand up and she spots me, we walk to each other meeting half way.

"Is everything alright?" I ask

"Everything's fine, she's doing very well, the boy is out, Clove is persistent you come back… I think her exact words were…" She leans into my ear and tells me some very, very, colorful wording, and very detailed torture that she would do. "Let's go." I squeak, I feel my face drain for a couple seconds. The nurse laughs and we walk into Cloves room, just as they remove her legs from the stirrups. She smiles when the hand her, her son, and Cato his daughter.

"Hey guys." I say walking to Clove, she's all sweaty and her voice is hoarse. "I'm never having two at once again." She says. Cato giggles and hands me their daughter, "Oh my God, he eyes are hug." I say, her eyes are already alert and watch me intently, her face scowls and I chuckle, just like her mom. Her eyes big and blue, dark blue. Clove and I trade and the boy is very mellow, his eyes are a forest green, he tilts his head, and watches me curiously… Cato take him and they stare at me, "What?" I ask, they look at each other and chuckle.

"Katniss, we decided… we want you to name our daughter." I feel my eyes go wide and my mouth drop. Cato laughs and Clove smiles with delight.

"Are you sure?" They both nod and hand me their daughter, I watch her for a minute and find the perfect name. "Blayze." I heard it in French, it means uncertain, this little girl is very uncertain with who to trust, she's also independent, I can tell by how she squirms. "That's gorgeous…" Clove says.

"Well this little guys name is Caleb Chad Ludwig." Cato says

"Kat, what about the middle name?" Clove asks, I think for a few minutes I finally whisper, "Blayze Elana Ludwig." Finnick picks me up around 8pm, we visits with his godchildren, when we leave Cato is sleeping on the couch in Cloves room, and Clove looks ready to pass out.

"Get some sleep, yeah? See you soon." She smiles and then instantly falls asleep. When Finnick and I get home we go to our room and get ready for bed. When we're laying in my bed, I say something I thought I never would.

"I want one." I say looking to Finnick

"Um…. Now?" Finnick asks awkwardly

"NO! Not now, but… later, when I'm out of school." I smile, he sighs out of relief and a lay my head on his chest.

"Prim hasn't called me all summer." I say, Finnick plays with my hair.

"I know, she's probably with your mother, you know how that is." I sigh, he's right. When mom's around Prim has to act like I don't' exist. Otherwise mom won't talk to Prim for a week, which works in her favor when prim is tired of mom pestering her over nothing. "Yeah…" I whisper, Finnick kisses the top of my head. "Now, go to sleep school starts tomorrow."

I fall asleep instantly, to fall into nightmares, Gale… it's always Gale, always my dad dying or Gale telling me it's my fault, but never me in the basement with creepy men, when Finnick wakes me up I'm sweating and shaky, I get out of bed and run to the bathroom in time to throw up, when I'm done I brush my teeth and then I start crying. Finnick tries to hug me but I just push him away. He looks confused, I get changed and grab my car keys and wallet. "Katniss!?" Finnick yells as I run out the door, I walk over to my car and see Finnick coming up behind me. "Katniss, what are you doing?" He grabs my arm and yanks me around. "Katniss you can't jus-" I slap him I didn't mean to it just… the way he grabbed me, it scared me, I feel the stinging on my hand and see his eyes water. He lets go and takes a step back.

"I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to, you just… you scared me." I say my voice cracking, he just huffs and shakes his head. "Finnick!" I shout after him, he walks back to our apartment and closes the door, I try to go in but it's locked… and my key isn't on my key ring, I pound at the door for 10 minutes, he doesn't answer, a scream a growl. I sink against the door and cry, I'm so engulfed in my thoughts that I fall backwards when Finnick opens the door, I look right up at him, and he just walks away. I get up and close the door walking to the kitchen, I look at the clock, it's 3 O'clock in the morning. I set my keys down and take my jacket off. I walk back to my room, passing the pictures that hang in the wall, one is of me and Finnick at the beach, we're kissing, I love this picture, Clove took it when we weren't paying attention. I see one of me and Gale next to it, we are smiling and his cheek s leaning against mine. I get so frustrated I punch the picture, my knuckles bleed after I punch it 4 or 5 times and shards of glass drop to the floor. I storm pass Finnick who was watching me and lock my bedroom door. I fall to the bed and fall asleep angry at myself for letting Gale haunt my dreams, letting everything bad haunt me.

I wake up to my alarm and get ready for school, I throw my hair into a pony tail and do my make up to cover up my baggy eyes. When I get downstairs Finnick is fixing breakfast. "I'm heading out…" I say, he doesn't pay any attention to me, just continues to make his eggs. "Finn?" Nothing… I sigh and grab my keys, and backpack.

When I get to school I find my locker and see Annie and Peeta walk in holding hands, Peeta and I make eye contact but he averts his gaze. I turn back to my locker and see Glimmer and Johanna a few lockers down flirting with each other. They see me and I smile, Glimmer grabs Jo's hand and drags her over to me.

"Oh, my God! We haven't seen you like… all summer!" Glimmer squeals,

"You saw me last week!" I laugh

"Yeah, for ten minutes!" Jo intervenes, I laugh and turn to the door to see Finnick walk thru the doors I turn my attention back to Glimmer and Jo letting my smile drop. "Uh-Oh, trouble in paradise?" Johanna teases, I give her the look and she raises an eyebrow. "Really?" I just nod and slam my locker, Glimmer jumps and Johanna has her thinking face on. "I got to go, I'm-"

"Avoiding Finnick." Jo finishes for me, I nod and walk to my first class of the day, English, last year of High School. I pass Annie and Peeta who are making out by the doorway of the English class, I sit in the far left corner, by the window. I watch students file in, when Finnick walks in I stare out the window, I still cannot believe he locked me out of the apartment.

"Katniss…" I hear Finnick say, I just ignore him. He sighs and sits next to me, "Katniss, I'm sorry, I overreacted." He says.

"Understatement." I mumble, he doesn't say anything, when our teacher walks in I zone out, first day is always the 'get to know your teacher crap.

* * *

**REVIEW! Thanks a bunch for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**ARGH! I have to finish this soon! Why? Because I get distracted and have like four or ten other stories I want to write! Blek... Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Throughout the week Finnick and I don't say a word, I work every day this week after school until 9pm, when I get home Finnick is usually in his room or watching TV, I shower and stuff and then do homework. I don't get to bed 'till 2am most nights this week. The nightmares are still there, but I learn this week to wake myself up so Finnick doesn't have to, one night I wake up and throw up everything in my stomach, and then some. I don't sleep at all Thursday night, when my alarm goes off I shut it off and take a nice cold shower. When I walk downstairs Finnick is making breakfast, "I'm leaving for school." I say this every morning so he knows, he doesn't say anything so I leave.

When I get to school, I see Peeta and Annie arguing, when I get out of my car, I see Annie hand something back to Peeta and storm off… well that ended just as I expected… badly. I walk to my locker and just now notice that Annie's locker is next to mine, I scowl and then compose myself. When I get there Annie is fixing her makeup in her mirror.

"That fight looked ugly." I say unlocking my locker.

"Yeah, well… when your boyfriend is hiding something you dump him… no matter, how stupid it is." She says, closing her locker, she then really looks at me and sees who I am. "Katniss? God you look like sh-crap." She says as a teacher walks by.

"Yeah, I've been working." I say, she nods.

"Nice… yeah anyways… I should, probably go…" She scurries off. When she scurries off I see Finnick walking towards me, I sigh and close my locker.

"Katniss… we need to talk."

"Well, that doesn't sound good." I say turning around, he grabs my arm and turns me around.

"I'm serious." I sigh and place my hands on his chest.

"Finnick, I know. We can talk when I get home from work." I say, he nods and tries to kiss me, I avoid it and walk to class.

I fall asleep through the last class of the day, the bell snaps me awake and I rush out and head to my car, when I get there I wear a confused look when Peeta is leaning against the back door on the driver side. "What's up Peeta?" I ask unlocking my door.

"Just wondering how you've been."

"Fine… been working a lot." I shrug my shoulders

"I'm sorry I haven't come by to see you lately…"

"It's alright, I was working all summer, ask Finnick." He nods his head, "Anyways, I got to go… I'll see you around." I give him a friendly hug and then get in my car and go to work.

When I get home from my shift it's nearly ten O'clock, I see Finnick sitting on the couch, he pops up and meets me in the entry way. "Talk?" He reminds me, "Right." I say through a yawn, he takes my hand and we go to his room, I stand near the door and he sits on the bed. "Don't you want to sit?"  
He asks, I sigh and sit next to him, he takes my hands. "Katniss, I-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" I ask snapping my hands back, he flinches and puts confusion on his face.

"No, Katniss, I wouldn't break up with you." I relax

"Oh… Continue." I cross my arms and he walks to his dresser, he pulls something out, a box… a small black velvet box, he puts it back and closes the drawer.

"Katniss, I'm sorry I haven't been communicating, I was being stupid and I know that… I'm sorry for everything." He sits on the bed and I look in his eyes. "It's OK, we haven't been up to par…" I trail off, Finnick leans in for a kiss but I bounce up and grab my backpack. "I have to finish my homework." I lie, I have free periods on Fridays, I do homework then, and I almost always work on homework at the diner during breaks. I go to my room but stop when I hear a knock at the door. "Who the hell knocks on a door at 10:30…." I mumble, I drop my backpack and answer the door.

"Cl-Clove? What are you doing here… with the twins?" She hands me Blayze and I grab a baby bag.

"Cato had to leave to his moms for an emergency, he said he didn't want me alone, I really hope you don't mind." She says, I usher her in and close the door.

"Not at all, I can bunk with Finnick and you can have my room, with the babies." I say pulling Blayze out of her car seat, she's alert, and studies me before she decides I'm alright, then she drifts to sleep.

"Thank you so much, I'm not sure how long he'll be gone." She says rocking Caleb's car seat back and forth.

"That's OK, I love my sister-in-law." We giggle and I see Finnick come out of his room. I tell him the situation and nods.

"Alright… I'm going to bed, Kat?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He closes his bedroom door. I help Clove move her stuff to my room, she hugs me and I set Blayze, who is fast asleep, in the car seat, I bid Clove a goodnight and grab some clothes and go into Finnick's room, he's reading a book. I set my clothes on top of his dresser and use his bathroom to change into my PJ's.

"Since when did you care if I saw you in your underwear?" Finnick asks as I exit the bathroom. Deer in headlights is how I react, really it was just habit, but I wasn't going to tell him that… instead I just blink in surprise and set my clothes in a pile by the door. I crawl into bed next to him and lay on my side away from him. "Katniss, is something wrong?"

"No, just tired." He leans over and kisses me on the cheek, he strokes my hair and I fall asleep within seconds.

On Saturday Cato picks Clove and the twins up, unfortunately I was sleeping, I had to work until 10pm, Friday which ended badly… I threw up all over my boss from a stomach bug, she sent me home 30 minutes early… I didn't get done with my homework until 2am, I actually didn't even finish it!

After dinner I finish the little homework I had from yesterday and grab my purse and keys. "Hey, I'm heading to work, my shift doesn't end 'till noon tomorrow." I say putting earrings in, Finnick looks up from the table and sighs.

"Actually, your boss called, she said you can work through the holidays, but no more all-nighters with school." He holds a book in front of his face in case I decided to punch him, I angrily grab my phone and dial my boss's number.

"_hello?" _

"No more all-nighters?" I growl

_"I knew you were going to- anyways, that is correct, you need to focus on your school-"_

"You mean the straight A's I have? I'm doing fine! I need to work!"

_"I know, you can work as your heart desires throughout holidays and during the summer up to the day you leave for collage!" _I really hate my boss right now.

"Fine, fine… Talk to you later." I hang up and take a deep breath. I put my stuff away and sit on the couch and stare at the blank TV. "What now?" I whisper as Finnick sits next to me.

"There's a party tonight, Madge invited everyone, even you." He says.

"What time?"

"8 O'clock."

"That's in an hour."

"Yup…"

"Alright. I'm going to go get ready." I say hopping up from the couch, I should act like a teenager… just this once…

* * *

**Yup, nxt chapter is going to be fun!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks a bunch for all the reviews! I have only gotten one or two rude reviews since I have started publishing my stories! Please check out my oneshot! I want to do another one, but I'm not sure how good I am! REVIEW**

* * *

When we get there I realize my short shorts are probably the shortest thing here… oh well, anyways I'm wearing my solid neon green quarter sleeved shirt that falls off my shoulder, and my black short shorts, with my black converse, my hair is hanging lose, over to my left side, and I put make up on. I see many people I know from school, I see Glimmer and Johanna sitting in Jo's car making out. Finnick and I walk through the front door of the mayors house, Madge's father has been mayor for about a year now, he's away a lot, and she figured out how to have parties without the media finding out.

Finnick goes says hi to some of his friends, I walk away and find a group of guys making bets about how many shots the can take in a row.

"Bet you I can do 30." I say, the corner they're in is quiet so I don't have to yell, the guys stare at me in awe, the highest is 18. The all agree, everybody places a twenty in the middle, winner takes all. I recognize one of the guys from the football team. "Chad right?" I ask taking my first shot, boy is it strong.

"Yeah, Katniss?"

"That's me." I say as we all take a second. The chit chat is small, we laugh when the first guy falls asleep leaning on the wall, when we reach 20 it's down to me and chad, at this point we decided whoever can have the most.

"When Gale had that pet rat-"

"Only lasted an hour, his mom found it in her soup, she almost died." I slur, we both laugh and take our 25th shot, Chad passes out on the 29th, and I take the thirtieth, and all the money, the guys laugh and I start to walk, but then fall to the floor, thankfully the money is in my pocket, I feel a pair of arms peeling me off the floor. I look up and see 10 Johanna's and Glimmers.

"Oh, hellllo; I just know how to hide it." I slur a laugh before everything going black…

When I wake up I have a splitting migraine, and it reeks of alcohol, I hear Finnick walk in. "What the hell happened?' I groan as he hands me water and medicine, "You drank 30 shots of vodka and tequila, but you won 300 bucks." He says pointing to the cash on my nightstand.

"I think I'm going to hurl, I say standing up and stumbling over to the toilet, I reach it just in time for the flow. Finnick leans down and rubs my back, when I'm finished I brush my teeth, I sit in front of the toilet, I still feel as if I'm going to throw up.

"Katniss, you need a shower." Finnick leans in front of me.

"I feel achy." I say

"You'll feel better after a shower." He says starting it for me. He hands me more medicine since I threw it up. Once I'm in the shower I just lay under the running water, I have no energy to stand. When I get out of the shower I wrap myself in a towel and walk to the bedroom, Finnick pulled some clothes out for me. I smile and get dressed, and then I lay on my bed and fall asleep. Finnick wakes me up for dinner, he drags me out of bed and I sit at the table, we have chicken noodle soup, and bread. I pick at the bread, and just watch the soup.

"Eat." Finnick says, I just shake my head. "Katniss, if you don't eat you won't eat at all today or tomorrow." He says, since school started I passed out twice during gym, nothing major just lack of eating and water. I scowl knowing he's right, I take a bite of soup and no sooner do I swallow it I'm in front of the toilet puking it up.

"I'm calling your boss, no way are you working tomorrow."

"NO!" I shout grabbing his leg, "I swear to god, you call my boss I-"

"That's what your hung over ass gets for drinking!" He says, I flinch, and he jerks his leg away.

The next morning I manage to talk Finnick into letting me go to school, the deal was he drives me there and home. When we walk in Madge looks like nothing happened, while Chad looks like he's going to hurl any second.

"Hey Chad, wait up." I say shutting my locker and ignoring Finnick, Chad smiles and I walk next to him.

"Hey Katniss. Do you remember anything from Saturday?"

"Um, just taking shots against you and making small talk, and winning." I chuckle.

"Yeah, talk about embarrassing, you took 30 shots! I can't believe you!"

"Please, Finnick told me him and Jo had to drag me to the car!" I laugh, he smiles and we stop and he leans against the wall.

"Doing anything Friday?"

"Work… and hanging out with my boyfriend." I smile

"Oh, you and Finnick are dating?"

"Yeah." I walk away and see Finnick ahead, he falls into my pace. He walks me to class, when I try to kiss him he avoids it, he walks away and says he's going to be late…

School goes by rather slowly that day, during lunch I try to find Finnick, I find him in his car playing on his phone. I get in on the passenger side.

"Hey Kat, I found this new app, it's so cool, you can-"

"What _did_ happen at Madge's party?" The blush from his face evades,

"What do you mean?" He clears his throat

"It's just people have been pointing and staring… and whispering." I say, he looks outside his window and then turns back to me.

"You probably just did something stupid…" He nervously chuckles.

"We both know when I get drunk I start fights, or pass out, like at the party." I say, he sighs.

"Katniss… I may have gotten a little drunk and…"

"And?" I look him up and down, I'm reading his face…

"I… I slept with Madge…"

* * *

**Yes, I really just did that... REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews! A couple of them had me on the floor laughing! Here's the next Chapter!**

* * *

I haven't talked to him in three weeks, I'm staying with Clove and Cato right now, until I find somewhere else to stay… Finnick cheated on me, with Madge, the mayors daughter, I didn't say anything to him after he told me, just got out of the car went to the apartment and then went over to Clove and Cato's. They have a guest bedroom, I'm staying in there, I help Clove out with the housework and stuff when I'm not working or in school. I can't even look at Finnick, when I'm at work he drops by sometimes and I'm forced to take his order, but that's it…

"KATNISS!" I hear someone shout, I'm walking to school since I had to sell my car, I turn around and see Finnick, I turn around and hear him catch up with me, "Katniss, you can't ignore me." I keep walking he grabs me around my waste and pulls me into an alley, he pushes me up against the wall, his hands holding my arms and his body pressing up against mine, the whole time I struggle.

"Katniss…" He whispers, his breathe send chills down my spine, the softness of his voice thrills me. But that doesn't change what he did.

"You cheated on me." I whisper now understanding the full extent; I feel tears rushing down my face, my lip quivering.

"I am so sorry." He whispers his voice catching.

"Sorry doesn't fix it." I say deeply shoving him off.

"Katniss…"

"I forgive you… but… that doesn't fix it." I say before walking off.

At school Madge is at the front door waiting for me, I walk past her ignoring her, "Katniss please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just-" I cut her off when I open my locker.

"I don't want your fucking explanation; I can't believe we were friends." I huff slamming my locker closed.

When school ends I run to work, literally, I got a detention for falling asleep in French, and now I'm running thru the football field. When I get to work I'm 20 minutes late I find my boss and try to explain.

"Katniss, this just proves that you are working to much! Yes I see your grades, and your responsibility, but falling asleep in class? This is the 3rd time in a month."

"I know, I'm sorry it-"

"Won't happen again, I'm sorry Katniss, but your fired, go home, be a teen." I leave frustrated and mad. I walk home and feel tears rolling down my cheeks, I hear a car slow down to my side and see Finnicks truck.

"Kat, your boss called." He says thru a roll down window, did I mention it was pouring rain? "Come on, we're still roommates, your room is open, you can stay as long as you like free of charge." He doesn't smile, he says it no more than a friend, I debate with myself for a minute but then decide I don't want to bother Clove and Cato. I sigh and get in the car. Finnick stays silent, when we get to his apartment I go to what used to be my room and put on my shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"Katniss, I called Clove, she's going to bring your stuff over later." Finnick says outside my closed door, I open the door and let him in. I sit on my bed and he sits on a chair.

"I'm sorry." I say above a whisper.

"For what?" He asks dumbly

"I don't know, but I know I screwed something up… I always do."

"Katniss that's not-"

"It is! I just got fired, Prim doesn't call or return my calls, Clove and I haven't really talked since she got married, Peeta won't look me in the eye! I haven't spoken to Cato in who knows how long, I lost my dad, I don't have a mom… I have no family… I-I'm on my own! And I might as well have killed Gale-!"

"That wasn't your fault and you know it!" He says firmly, I just scoff

"It is… I played with his feelings, told him I loved him when I didn't." I say

"But you did, it was written all over your face, we all saw it!" he says, and he's right. "Katniss everything comes back to Gale… why?"

"I don't know? He-he was there for everything, every step of my life, he was the one who convinced my mom to let me out of the basement and stop selling me. He told me his darkest secret, his shady secrets. He never left my side when I was all alone…" He sits on the bed next to me, he lays my head on his chest and wraps his arms around me.

I shove his arms off, I don't want to cry in front of him, I don't want to smell his intoxicating smell, feel his structure secure mine… "I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can." I whisper.

"Don't, we agreed even if we broke up we would still be roommates…" He says above a whisper, I feel him get off my bed and leave the room, when the door closes I sigh and pull my phone out, I dial a number I haven't used in a while.

"Hello?" The male voice answers.

"P-Peeta? It's Katniss, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee tomorrow." Got to, start mending somewhere.

"Sure, after school?"

"Sounds great."

"Ok, See you tomorrow." He says on the other end

"Tomorrow." I confirm, hanging up I get ready for bed, and then do my homework, preparing myself for a normal teenage life…

* * *

**Better? Worse? You tell me!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Enjoy! and review ;)**

* * *

The school day goes by any normal, I walk to school while Finnick drives and I avoid him, I hang out with what friends I have left, during lunch I walk to my normal tree, I see Cato's car parked near the curb. "Cato? What're you doing here?" I ask seeing him standing next to the tree.

"Your mom was caught, she's going to jail… I have custody of you and Prim."

"Jail? For wha- oh…" They found out about her abusing me, letting the men touch me…

"Yeah, they found a recording from one of the men, she'll have court, and they want you to testify." He says calmly, I snap my head to the left and see Peeta making his way towards me. "I- I'll think about it." I say turning back to him, he nods and gives me a hug and then leaves, just as Peeta walks up. "Who was that?" He asks as we sit down.

"My brother." I say taking a bite out of an apple.

"Cool, where do you want to go for coffee?"

"Volcano, I _love_ their peach smoothies." I say, he chuckles.

"Volcano it is!" After lunch Peeta walks me to class, when we get to class, I see Finnick standing in the back. I make my way towards my seat and as class begins I notice Finnick is flicking his eyes towards me nervously, and glistening with sweat. When the school days end, I wait for Peeta in at the tree, and Finnick comes over before Peeta does. "What do you want?" I spit

"I- I don't matter right now, it's Clove, Cato just called, they don't know if she'll make it."

"What do you mean? Your scaring me." I whimper at the end, and he takes a deep breath.

"She was in a car accident, a semi-truck hit her car." I gasp and drop my books, I don't even bother picking them up, I run. The hospital isn't far from the school, maybe a 15 minute walk, I run to the hospital in 10 minutes, I find Cato, he's talking with the doctor, I watch his wedding ring glint in the light, he sits down. The doctor pats him on the back and I see him mouth two words _I'm sorry_. I gasp again, and Cato pops his head up seeing me, he walks over and shakes his head, I sigh and hug him. I can't cry, I try to, but it hurts to much, Cato however is silently sobbing. Shortly after we break the hug Finnick comes through the door and we make eye contact, I burry my head into Cato's chest again. Cato and I take Blayze and Caleb, taking them to Clove's lifeless body, she looks so peaceful. They took the tube out of her throat, and I can see scrapes and blood is everywhere, I feel the need to vomit, but manage to keep it down.

Cato hands me Caleb and kisses Clove goodbye, I should be taking this worse, why don't I feel anything… This makes me realize, I let my emotions shut off, and this makes my knees begin to buckle, "Cato take the kids." I say gently he takes them and no sooner do they leave my arms, I pass out on the floor, I wake up a few seconds later, I stand up steadying myself with the gurney. I watch Clove, "Oh God…" I barely whisper. "Oh, God…" This is all I say, and then I realize the full extent of how much my emotions were turned off, it's no longer about proms, boys, and dresses. But life, love, hurt, comfort, it's not all about me, it's all about them, my friends, and then I begin to cry, my body trembles, I lost my father, Gale… I can't get the images out of my head, "Make them stop." I tremble, Cato says an array of words, but I hear nothing, I see Gale and my father with Clove standing on the other side of the bed, I scream.

"What's happening to me?" I shout, I feel several pairs of arms grabbing me, and a sharp pain in my arm, then a few seconds later I feel drowsy, "Sleep, Katniss." I hear a voice say, and that's what I do, I fall into a dark sleep.

When I wake up I'm in a hospital bed with my arms strapped down, I struggle at first but then relax when I see Finnick, "W-What happened?" I ask in a hoarse voice.

"You've been asleep for three days, you were screaming…" He says, and then I remember everything.

"Oh…" I manage to whisper

"You scared us all, Peeta stopped by, he wanted to make sure you were Okay." I nod and the doctors come in.

"Hello Katniss, we are letting you go today, _but_ you are to stay with your legal guardian, Cato." He says smoothly, without pain, doesn't he understand what happened? Who died-?

"Katniss…" Finnick touches my fist I was making, I release my fist and the doctor continues to talk.

"We have you on anti-depressants; make sure you take them every day." I manage to nod and he leaves, a few minutes later a couple nurses come in and unhook me from the IV and remove the restraints. Once Cato comes by he hands me clothes, he hasn't slept in the last three days I realize, when we get home the place is a mess, and Blayze is crying he tries to calm her down but fails, I take her from him and coddle her.

She instantly settles down, "Thanks… The funeral is day after tomorrow." He says sorting through the bills. "Okay, I um… I have the rest of the week off of school, I go back… I only have two months left, and then I can help around the house, help you raise Blayze and Caleb."

"What about college?" He asks.

"You can go first, and then I can do online courses, until the kids go to school, then I work. It'll work out." I say setting a gentle hand on his shoulder he flinches and I see him play with his wedding ring. "She loved you too much to give up." I say softly, he sighs, knowing I'm right…

* * *

**Don't hate me! But it sets up a lot of the next part of the story, i'm going to be ending this in the next few chapters... not sure when...**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know y'all hate the fact that I killed off another charector, I ****_was_**** going to also kill off Cato, but I decided against it... ENJOY! and review.**

* * *

Over the next two months I help Cato out, and take care of the kids, once I graduate Blayze is already standing up and starting to walk. Caleb can stand for a few seconds before falling, Cato takes the camera and I help Blayze walk, we laugh as she makes a face when she falls. "That's what you get for letting go of me!" I say picking her up, she giggles and Cato hands me the camera and picks Caleb up, I turn the recording off and take a picture of the four of us.

Caleb can say ba,ba which means bottle, and dada, and we're teaching them to say aunty, Blayze says ant, for aunt. It's quiet funny. On the bright day I slip my light jacket on and grab my bag and keys. "I'm going out Cato." I tell him he gives his Ok, and go to the ice cream shop.

I walk in the door and see Finnick working, I haven't seen him since the day Clove died…

"Hey." Say, he nods and I sit at the counter.

"What can I get you?" He asks, not an 'are you Ok?' or 'How are you doing?'

"Um, I'll have a double fudge sundae." I say digging through my bag pulling out Blayze's and Caleb's toys and pacifiers. I take my wallet and phone out, making sure my ringer is on.

"Here you go." He says sliding it over to me, I smile and hand him the cash, he rings it up and hands me the change.

"Thanks…" I say.

"How've you been?" He asks suddenly, we're the only ones in the shop, since it's nearly midnight.

"Fine, Blayze and Caleb are getting so big. Cato is sending me to college first, Prim's going to come home and help him out while I'm there, then once I graduate Prims going and Cato's doing college online." I say, he nods.

"When do you leave?" I clank my spoon against the glass and sigh.

"End of August, I'm going shopping this week for my dorm and school supplies." He nods, "Are you going to college?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"Not this year, I have to save up and stuff." I nod and continue with my sundae. When I finish I leave a tip on the counter, I'm not going to lie, it was weird talking to him… When I walk out I see Madge leaning against my car, I've been ignoring her for weeks!

"God Madge, get out of here." I mumble before I reach her.

"Hey…" She says quietly.

"Hey." I mumble, unlocking my car door.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I cut her off

"It's over Madge, you broke us apart, much to _his_ dismay. I'm done, finished! You can go fuck with him, I don't care anymore! Just _leave me alone_!" I yell, I watch tears spill out of her eyes and she turns to walk away, I shake my head and she snaps around.

"He talks about you… all the time, he loves you, and he hates himself for sleeping with me. W-we work together, that's why I know. Katniss, don't leave without talking to him, _really_ talk to him. He can't stop thinking about you. Every time someone orders a double fudge sundae he frowns, he looks miserable. Katniss-"

"I know." I say loudly, then I look to her, "I know he feels that way, I know he love me, it's written all over his face, I could see it when I was in the hospital after Clove died. When I flipped out, when we would pass each other in the school hall, I'm waiting for him Madge; he needs to tell me that he loves me. Because he needs to face himself, but, if he doesn't… I can move on." I get in my car and shut the door, seeing Finnick polishing spoons through the window, and Madge, walking to her car.

When I get home Cato has fallen asleep on the couch with Blayze, I pick her up off his chest and coddle her, I take her to her crib and see Caleb in his already. I turn the music box on and leave the room. I walk back out and wake Cato up. "Come on bro, move your butt, you've got to get to work in the morning." I say, he groggily goes to bed and I sit at the counter going over the information, I'm going to Harvard for four years, all on scholarships. We decided it'll be cheaper if I stay there over the three or four summers, I'll work and pay for an apartment.

Over the summer I shop for school and pick Prim up from the airport, she engulfs me in a hug, we spend the summer together her talking about how she can't wait to see Rory, and how she'll miss me, and her boyfriends from school, and how she almost had sex but then figured if she did I would kill her twice before burying me alive, she was right about that. When we walk into the apartment with her bags I see Finnick on the couch with Caleb, I leave in a couple days, Prim wanted to stay at the boarding school for a couple months after to go with friends traveling.

"Hey." Finnick says standing up.

"What're you doing here?" I ask politely

"Oh, Cato had schoolwork to do and you weren't home so I'm watching the kids." I nod and pick Blayze up who was now one year old. I kiss her on the cheek and take Prim to our room we'll share until I leave, I'm mostly packed, just my clothes. I come back to the living room and see Cato walking out.

"Hey, Prim's in my room." Say, he nods and kisses Blayze until she squeals in delight.

"Thanks for watching them Finnick." Cato says.

"No problem. See you later Katniss." He says walking out the door.

"You should go after him." Cato says, I sigh.

"It's his choice whether or not he wants me." I say returning to my room.

* * *

**Be prepared for another update today! STILL REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Two Chapters in one day! Say what? SO we have a six year time jump! I know, crazy! But, I think it'll be a nice twist haveing Blayze and Caleb a little older... read and review!**

* * *

It's been six years, I decided to stay and get my RN (Registered Nurse) degree, now I'm coming home to seven year old Blayze and Caleb, 19 year old Prim, and Cato. My brother… We've Skyped all the time, I even visited _every_ Christmas, Blayze tells me everything! Caleb is quiet but bold like Cato, and Blayze… she's a mini-Clove! I leave the plane and play with the ring on my left ring finger, I've been dating Peeta for the last 4 years, he proposed about a month ago. He went to Africa for another scholarship, he's going to be a Surgeon, and we're getting married next year.

"KATNISS!" I hear my name I snap my head to see Prim, Cato, Blayze and Caleb, I walk over to them and the all engulf me into a giant hug!

"Aunt Kat, you won't believe what happened! Daddy let us get ice cream for you!" Blayze says, Prim hisses into her ear, "That was supposed to be a surprise!" I laugh, she really is like Clove, I hug Cato.

"I'm _so_ glad to be home!" I say, he laughs and takes we get my bags, the rest of my stuff will be in later.

"Well, I got a better job. We have a two story home now." He says, I smile widely, he is now a English major, he crammed 6 years of college into 3, with the help of Prim, and works a great job. When we get to the house I sigh in awe, it's gorgeous, with a front porch and a swimming pool in the back. It's five bedrooms, 4 and a half baths.

"It's awesome!" I say as I come down form a shower.

"Katniss, are you engaged?!" Prim squeals, I laugh and nod.

"To who?" Cato asks

"Um, Peeta." I say, his face drops a little, Blayze and Caleb are upstairs taking naps.

"Do you love him?" Cato asks, Prim takes the hint and scurries out of the room before being told.

"Of course I do!" I say, he sighs.

"Katniss, do you _love_ him?" I huff at him.

"I'm marrying him aren't I?" I ask, he rolls his eyes.

"Doesn't mean you love him."

"So? Lots of people who aren't in love get married." I say, he nods.

"And it doesn't do any good. What about Finnick?"

"What about him? He's moved on hasn't he?" I ask, he nods.

"Yeah, he's been dating Madge for three years." He says, I nod, "I'm going for ice cream." I say grabbing my wallet and keys.

"When I get to the ice cream shop I sit at the counter and order my usual double fudge Sundae, I sigh as I finish it and pay the teen boy leaving him a nice 20 dollar tip. I begiun to leave when _he_ walks through the door. "Katniss?" He asks walking over, I smile nervously.

"Hi Finnick." I say taking my keys out of my purse.

"It's been what? 4 years?" He asks,

"Six years." I correct.

"Wow, really?" I nod.

"Yeah, I heard you're dating Madge." He drops his smile

"Yeah, we're actually engaged." I mouth "Oh" and shuffle my feet.

"I should get going." I say heading towards the door.

"We should grab some coffee sometime." He says, I snap my head around.

"I really cant' I'm going to be busy, with works and the wedding-"

"Wedding?" He asks, I nod.

"Yeah, I-I'm getting married next year." I watch hope fall from his eyes.

"Congratulations." He says.

"Thanks…" I study the ring on my finger and then turn around going home.

When I get back to Cato's house I see Johanna's car pulled up, and… a lot of cars pulled up… "Cato I'm going to kill you." I mutter under my breath as I park my car, when I reach inside I find all my high school friends there. I smile and everyone hugs me, Johanna and Gloss are married, and Glimmer is over taking to Cato. "Why didn't I get invited?!" I exclaim and Johanna shows me her ring.

"You did! But it got returned, and finally I tried to e-mail, text, call. You still wouldn't answer!" She says. I frown.

"Sorry, I lost my phone the first day and couldn't really afford a new one, so I stuck with e-mail and I missed a few." I frown, she lets it roll and asks me my plans for the wedding, then I see him walk through the door. "Peeta?! You're supposed to be in Africa!" I squeal landing in his arms, he smiles and leans in for a kiss, I kiss him. When we pull back he explains. "I'm heading back in a few days." He smiles, I giggle and allow the night to go by ending with me by Peeta's side.

Over the next couple weeks I find a job at the hospital as a nurse, I start work at 4am, and get of in time to pick up Blayze and Caleb up from school. The pay isn't awful either, Prim goes to the local college, she's majoring in theater. After my 5th day of work I pick up Blayze from school, Caleb is at home with Johanna because he has the cold.

"Aunt Kat?" Blayze asks once we pull out of the school.

"Yes Blayze?" I ask stopping at the stoplight looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Why do boys have to tease?" I stifle a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying not to laugh at her facial expression.

"Well, this boy, his name is Todd, he teases me everyday about my eyes, because they look different from yours." This makes my face fall.

"Well, Daddy talks about your mommy all the time, right?' I ask, she nods her head.

"Yes, he gave me a picture of the two of them." She says with a sad smile.

"Okay, well basically when boys say something mean like that, they like you."

"Like friends?" She asks, I start to tell her no but change my mind.

"Yeah, exactly like friends." She contemplates on this and decides I'm telling the truth, when we reach home she gives homework to her brother, and I help Blayze. She has trouble sitting still long enough for me to read the question.

Peeta left yesterday for Africa again, he told me he decided to stick with Nursing, he doesn't want to be on a schedule where he's called at 2am for a heart attack. "Alright, I love you too… Ok, be safe." I end my call with Peeta as I hear a knock at my door. "Yes?" I call, Blayze comes in a randomly lays on my bed. "Aunt Kat, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I sit next to her and she sits up looking me in the eye.

"Would daddy ever replace my mommy?" I sigh and sit on the floor so we're at each others level.

"Your daddy loves your mommy very much, so much that he would _never_ replace her. Why do you ask?" Cato told me last week that he and Glimmer have been dating for about a year, he's going to tell Blayze and Caleb tonight, Glimmer's coming over.

"I was just thinking, but what if he gets married to someone else? Wouldn't mommy get mad?" I laugh as I picture Clove in heaven telling Glimmer off for touching Cato.

"No, mommy wants your daddy to be happy… But she would get mad if someone hurt him. Does that make sense?"

"Hurt him? No one can hurt _my_ daddy!" She says, I giggle and she looks confused.

"No, I guess not…" I say, she pulls my head into a hug and leaves the room, "No running!" I say as she storms down the hall, she sighs and stops running.

* * *

**So? Review and tell me! Next chapter is going to be all over the place.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay... So School starts tomorrow, blek! This story has two chapters and an epilogue left! But fear not! I have many more story ideas, who knows, maybe Finnick and Katniss have to raise a rebellious teen. ;) Maybe, not sure yet...REVIEW**

* * *

Blayze and Caleb takes the news pretty hard, Caleb gets over it when we explain that she will never replace his mom, but Blayze just does not like the idea, at all! So I pull her aside into my room and sit her on my bed, after she says some not so nice words to Glimmer.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something similar to you that I told your mom. Alright?" She nods as I place my hands on my hips. "First of all, this is not a pity party you get to have on yourself, secondly, your mommy would not appreciate you being very mean to Glimmer. Thirdly? Suck, it, up! Glimmer is a nice person, and if I _ever_ hear you speak those words again, you will be in so much trouble you won't see the sun until you go to college!"

"That's a long time." She says with her eyes wide, try not to laugh, such a thing Clove would say.

"Are we Okay now?" She nods and places a smile on her face.

"ON TO THE ICE CREAM SHOP! I'M HUNGRY!" She shouts like Clove, when she leaves the room, I let myself break down in tears. "Oh Clove." I murmur.

Glimmer and Cato take The little ones out for ice cream leaving me and Prim alone for a couple hours. "So… you and Peeta?" Prim asks batting her eyelashes.

"Yup." I say cutting up lettuce for lunch tomorrow.

"Am I going to be in the wedding?" She asks, I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Of course you are Prim, My maid of honor." I say setting the chopped lettuce into a sink full of chilled water.

"EEP! So we have to-"

"Whoa! Before you go haywire, it's going to be a small wedding, _tiny_ no more than 70 guests!" I say she pouts for a second and then continues bouncing plans off me.

"He came the day after you left." Prim says when we're sitting on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" I ask watching her flip channels.

"Finnick, he came the day after you left for college, when he realized you were gone… he started dating Madge." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh…" It's all I can manage to say…

When there's a knock on the door I go and answer it, revealing an angry…

"Madge?"

"He won't shut up about you!" She says

"Who?" I ask stupidly

"Finnick! I was happy! You were gone! Katniss, he's everything to me! You have to give me my happy ending!" She says, I sigh.

"Madge, last year they finally found the people who hurt me, Snow is in prison, I'm getting married to Peeta."

"I know, but Finnick has this glazed look every time he thinks about you! You have to leave town!" She says.

"Look, my family is here, I'm having my wedding here!" I exclaim she sighs.

"I know, I should just break it off with Finnick…" She says, I sigh.

"What about Marvel, he moved back and every time you talk about him you get that glazed look." I say, it's true, right before I left for college Madge had found out He was moving back.

"I know, but Finnick- This is so stupid…" She says, I nod in agreement.

"You do what you think is right." I begin to close the door when she stops me. She hands me her engagement ring. "What're you doing?" I ask.

"Tell Finnick I'm sorry." She says, I try to stop her but no words come out she runs to her car with a smile of relief. I close the door, _what the hell do I do now?_

I sit on my bed, staring at Madge's engagement ring, I should go tell Finnick right? No, I'm engaged to Peeta, should I even- stop that! you love Peeta, who are fool- NO ONE! "I love Peeta!" I shout to myself, thankfully everyone is out, I groan and call the only person I know to call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo, it's Katniss."

"Oh, you." We haven't been on the best of terms, we were roommates our freshman year at college, and I kind of screwed with her boyfriend… my bad…

"I know yo don't really like m-"

"Understatement." She cuts in

"Alright, I know you hate my guts and would _love_ to crush my skull. But, I need your help."

"Did you finally realize you don't love Peeta?" She snorts, I scoff

"NO! I do so love him, it's just… ugh, Madge who is Finnick's fiancé, well now ex-fiancé gave _me_ the ring and she left Finnick, only Finnick doesn't know. Madge wants _me_ to tell Finnick for her, I don't know what the hell to do!" I say.

"Huh…" She says thinking after a few moments of thinking she answers.

"If you didn't love Finnick there would be no question, you would go tell him, but you still love him. Therefore-"

"You're not helping!"

"I don't tell people what _they_ want to hear, I tell it how it is."

"And this is why you _used_ to be my best friend." She laughs and we hang up.

"Now what?" I ask the ring…

A few hours later I'm at Finnick's door trying to knock, I huff and finally knock, he answers and raises an eyebrow, I hand him the ring. "What the hell are you doing with-oh…" he says realizing Madge left him. "Did she say why?" I hesitate but nod. "What did she say?" I sigh.

"She said you're still in love with me." I look at the ground and shuffle my feet.

"But that's ridiculous!" I snap my head up, and he runs a hand through his hair.

"She said you wouldn't shut up about me, said that you get a glazed look even thinking about me." I fight the tears that threatened to fall and play with the ring on my finger.

"But I don't love you!" Finnick says, I watch him and see him lying to himself.

"It's worse to lie to yourself than telling the truth." I say, he looks me in the eye and I realize I'm caressing his cheek, I snap my hand away. I sigh…

"I better go, Peeta's supposed to Skype me tonight." I turn to walk away.

"It's worse to lie to yourself than telling the truth." He says causing me to freeze, I turn around, and feel tears trickling down my face, he walks over to me, and cups my face, I try to say something but it's swallowed by his kiss, deep and sweet. I place my hands on his chest, when we pull back I feel joy flood through me, "No more lies." He says, leaning his forehead on mine.

"No more lies." I say letting him take me inside.

* * *

**Yay! I finally got them back together! Next chapter will be very interesting... To say the least... review please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm so sad to be ending this soon! But I have to, I know... review please!**

* * *

I wake up skin on skin with Finnick, my phone is blaring and I answer it, it's Peeta, I leave the room, with the sheet wrapped around me, and answer it. "Hello?" I ask feeling a nervous pit in my stomach.

"Hey babe, were you sleeping?"

"Um, yeah, I was…"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's Ok, we need to talk anyways." I say I hear him sigh nervously.

"Alright… I'm listening."

"Peeta, I'm breaking up with you." It's silent, and then he finally talks after five minutes.

"Why?" He asks

"Because… I was lying to myself… I never loved you like you love me… I'm sorry…" I say, he sighs.

"It's alright… I understand, I'm just glad you didn't go through with the wed-Madge?" I hear him say.

"Madge is there?" I ask

"Yeah… well, I let you know what happens but I have to go…"

"Alright… I hope we can see another soon." Is ay

"Maybe." We say our goodbyes and hang up, I hang up and go back to bed where I left Finnick, I take off the engagement ring, kind of feeling bad for sleeping with Finnick while still engaged… with Peeta. I sigh and lay my head on Finnick's chest, I look at the clock, it's 7 in the morning, and I couldn't be happier. When Finnick and I roll out of bed it's almost noon, I go back to the house after Finnick and I drag our lips off of each other.

When I get home Cato and Prim are sitting at the island looking as if they were about to have a panic attack. "What's wrong with ya'll?"

"Oh thanks god." Prim says, Cato takes me into a hug.

"What is wrong with you?" Cato says after We pull out of a hug.

"What do you mean?"

"We had no idea where you were!" Prim chimes in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I jus-"

"You're ring, it's gone…" Prim points out.

"I broke it off with Peeta…"

"So you finally figured it out, didn't you?" Prim says placing her hands on her hips, I sigh.

"Go to bed." I say pointing to the stairs, we stick our tongues out at each other before she does. And then it's time for the big brother talk.

"Katniss-"

"No, Cato, I don't want your speech, I'm a big girl, I shoot you a text next time, I'm sorry." He just watches me.

"That's not what I was going to say." I raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Is everything Okay?" I ask nervously, he shakes his head.

"Katniss… I'm dying, I have an inoperable tumor on my spinal cord, I have a year to live, and… I want to be there for your wedding." I feel more tears running down my face.

"B-but you can't leave me." I gasp, he sighs and rubs my cheeks.

"Prim knows, but… Blayze and Caleb… you have to be strong for them." He says/

"What about Glimmer?" I ask

"She wants to get married, but that'll only cause her pain."

"It'll give her joy to though, something to remember you by." I say, he thinks about it and sighs.

"I hate when your right." My laughter is caught by a sob and Cato presses me into his chest.

A few weeks later Glimmer and Cato are getting married, a cute little wedding in the backyard Glimmer makes her vows geared towards Blayze and Caleb, I'm a bridesmaid much to my dismay, at the reception we have a table dedicated to Clove her and Cato are dancing at their wedding and laughing in a selfy of them. I stand there for an hour, this was Glimmers idea. "Mommy was pretty." Blayze says.

"Yes, she was very pretty, your attitude is _just_ like hers." She smiles and I pull something out of my pocket, Cloves wedding ring on a silver chain. "This was your mommy's, she would want you to have it." I say putting it around her neck, Blayze smiles and holds it the rest of the night, Cato and Glimmer have a 'family' dance, just them and Blayze and Caleb. When the wedding is over Cato and Glimmer go to a very nice hotel and I take care of the kids, Rory and Prim are off doing their own thing.

"Come on you two, bed time." I say, Blayze and Caleb race to their room and wait for me to tuck them in, when I do I give them both kisses, they share a room right now because Caleb gets scared easily, much like Cato. "Aunt Kat?" Caleb asks.

"Yes?" I ask flipping the covers over him.

"For my birthday can I have my own room?" I laugh

"I don't see why not." I kiss his forehead and go over to Blayze who is already asleep.

"Goodnight Blayze." She smiles and I notice she's holding the ring in her hand. I sigh and kiss her forehead. I close the door turning on the nightlight and go downstairs where Finnick is waiting.

"Hey you." I say welcoming him in a kiss, he smiles through the kiss and I drag him upstairs to my room. "Katniss, I have a question for you." I sigh and sit up.

"Yes dear?" I ask with a polite smile.

"What are we going to do when…" I drop the smile…

"Finnick… we're the godparents, I talked to Glimmer and she's legally adopting the kids, she'll take care of them, but we'll still need to be around." Finnick was very active in the kids life while I was gone taking them to games and school, and parties and play's…

"But what about us…" He asks, and I sigh.

"Cato wants to be here for my wedding." I say, he leaves the room and comes back with a small velvet box, handing it to me. "So, marry me." He says, I open the box and smile small when I see the engagement ring, gorgeous…

"Yes." I say, he takes the ring and puts it on my finger, and then we kiss, thinks are about to heat up when a soft knock is at the door. I push Finnick off me and go to the door. "What is it Blayze?" I ask in a soft tone. "I can't sleep, I'm scared." I chuckle.

"I thought you never got scared?" I say knowing her previous words, she blushes and places her hands on her hips.

"Just because I say that doesn't mean nightmares don't happen." I do a double take and find a mini Clove standing right there.

"Wow…" I say.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks turning back to a timid little girl. I nod and she races to my bed, Finnick smiles as I stroke her hair to sleep, when she's sleeping Finnick and I softly talk about nothing for a couple hours and go to sleep.

* * *

**One more chapter... review please :(**


	31. Chapter 31

**This is it... the last chapter... *Sad face* I'm thinking about a sequel, not sure yet... I'll let y'all know! Goodluck in school! Study hard *Yeah right!* Is what you're thinking! ENJOY and review?**

* * *

Today is the twin's birthday, they turn 15, their little sister April is now 7, and mine and Finnick's daughter is 5 and a half. "Come on Em's, we don't want to be late for your cousin's birthday." I say rubbing the back of my stubborn daughter; needless to say she is _not_ a morning person, especially when he five month old brother Gale wakes up every morning at 6am, without fail! Emily drops her legs out of bed, so now she's sleeping sitting up, I sigh and help her stand, she stands groggily, with her eyes closed and mouth hanging open.

"Emily, open your eyes honey." I say taking her nightgown off.

"Why open my eyes when I'm going to sleep in the car." She responds, I chuckle.

"I'll dress you in plaid." Her eyes flings open, she _hates_ plaid, it's drives her crazy. She rubs her eyes as I try to put her in a dress.

"Mommy! I don't like dresses." She complains.

"Emily, you have to wear one today." I say as she squirms.

"But they're so, what do you call them their little –"

"Alrighty, first of all, you weren't supposed to hear that and secondly. Don't tell daddy." I put her in nice jeans and a purple blouse. Pulling her dark hair into pigtails, and brushing her teeth, I study her green eyes as she plays with a hairtie. "How are my beautiful young ladies doing?" Finnick walks through the bathroom door planting a kiss on my lips, Emily cringes and makes a face, I kiss Gale hello. It was Finnick's idea to name him, not mine… his middle name is Cato.

"I'm doing wonderful, how'd Gale wake up?" He can be a pain sometimes…

"Great, he has been fed and is ready to go."

"After you change his diaper…" I say pinching my nose, Finnick groans and walks out of the room. "I just changed him!" He says, I laugh and take Emily out for breakfast.

About an hour later we climb into the, get this, minivan and set off for Glimmers house, she is and actress… Once we get to the mansion, we punch in the code for the gate, and walk up to the door just walking right in. "Hello!" I call out, I see Blayze come down the stairs, she's a spitting image of Clove. Caleb is just behind her looking like Cato, but with Clove's build. "AUNT KAT!" Blayze throws herself on me, Caleb takes Gale from Finnick and Blayze goes to find April, who looks like Glimmer with Cato's eyes.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" I say handing them both a package, they look at each other and open it there. "OMG! THANK YOU!" Blayze hugs me and then goes to pump up her Volly-Ball, Caleb thanks me with a hug for his new video game. "Thanks, um… you guys should let Blayze and I babysit, so you two could have a date night." He says, I grin and look to Finnick.

"We'll take you up on that for sure." Finnick says with a smile, his hand finds mine and gives it a grateful squeeze.

"How's your mom?" I ask, he frowns a little.

"She's okay I guess, she sent us the latest crap and whatnot."

"I'm sorry." I say hugging him.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here… and… c-can you talk to Blayze? She's been hiding a lot from me, and you." I sadly smile and nod going up to Blayzes room.

"Blayze?" She's in the bathroom, with the door open, standing in front of the mirror.

"Aunt Kat, I didn't hear you come in." She hastily wipes her eyes with her sleeves, I sigh and stroke her straight hair.

"What's been wrong with you lately? Your brother is worried… I am to." She sighs, and hugs me burying her head into the crook of my neck.

"I… I just… Glimmer's never here, and-"

"She's your mom."

"Doesn't feel like it… she wasn't here when I was going through my first period," I chuckle in remembrance, she gets over dramatic and she thought she was going to die. "or when I was almost…" _raped_. She was, but Caleb rescued her… "Or when I had boy troubles, it was _always_ you! Never Glimmer-"

"Mom." I cut in.

"Fine, it was never _mom_, and… she always talk about dad, like _all_ the time, nothing but him, and my _real_ mom, she doesn't say a thing, and only you do. You're _always_ there!"

"Blayze, your mother would be so proud of how you're handling yourself… most times. You are exactly like her in so many ways… your mom and dad, will always be watching you and Caleb, and April. Don't _ever_ doubt that, and I'm always here, and Uncle Finnick, you can stay over at our place anytime! Just be prepared for Gale to wake us all up at 6am!" She chuckles.

"Thanks Aunt Kat." I smile

"Hey, cheer up; we got to get ready for the party!" She smiles and then runs to her closet.

"Like it?" She holds up a strapless purple dress, stops mid-thigh, and is polka-dotted, I smile.

"Looks like something your mother, Clove, would throw up over." She laughs, "I'm going to be downstairs, when's everyone getting here?" I ask

"About 2." I look at the clock, it's only 10am.

"Alright, we'll start decorating, don't be too long." I say walking out; she just laughs and walks into her bathroom starting a shower.

In the backyard we set up tables of food and a table for gifs and several tables to sit and eat. Once we have _everything_ decorated, it's about an forty-five minutes until the party starts, as Blayze comes down I take pictures of Caleb and her, then guests start to arrive, they mingle and drink fruit punch. They dance a little and somebody get's pushed into the pool. The party lasts until 9pm, to my surprise Caleb and Blayze kick everyone out. "We're babysitting, you to go out, have fun. Don't worry about us." Blayze says handing me my bag, "But-"

"NO if, or, ands, or buts about it! GO! We'll be here watching movies, playing games. They'll be in be by midnight, you two can pick them up around dinnertime tomorrow. I love you both, but _go have time to yourself!_" Blayze says, Caleb pulls out the bag I keep here for Blayze and Caleb. I sigh and give Blayze a giant hug. "Thank you!" I whisper a squeal.

"Go before I change my mind!" Finnick and I entwine our hands and race for our car as if we were 16 again. "Are happy endings still for losers?" I ask as we walk into our apartment, Finnick trailing kisses down my neck.

"Totally!" He says picking me up bridal style.

"I don't believe you." I say as he carries me to our room closing the door with his foot behind us.

* * *

**:( **


	32. Announcement

HEY HEY!

I have decided to a SEQUEL for... DARE OF THE WEEK! YAY! ONly probalem is... I have to start writing! Woops... give me about a week or so, because this next week is going to be bust with school, and our state fair! SOOOO, until then, check out my other stories/one shot! THANKS A BUNCH!

~B


	33. Chapter 33

Hey! I just wanted to tell what I was GOING to do in Dare for the week...

I was going to kill off Finnick, why? I dunno, I guess I like killing my characters off.

I did not intend for it to end like it did! It was supposed to end with Katniss in a hospital bed after a freak accident, but... then I'd have to kill off Peeta... So, I was basically going to kill everyone off, EXCEPT for Clove and Cato, but if I wanted to do a sequel, I had to kill them off, and Glimmer was not supposed to marry Cato, oh well, also helps with the sequels plot!

So that's a little bit of what was supposed to happen!

Until the sequel

~B


	34. Chapter 34

IT'S HERE IT'S HERE! **Don't you dare** IS THE SEQUEL! GO CHECK IT OUT!


End file.
